Rebeldes
by Nenufar-chan
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, en el presente es un simple oficinista ¿Pero, y en el pasado? Él era parte de la mafia más famosa de Tokio hace unos años, llamada Konoha, era un experto en cumplir misiones, pero ¿Por qué ya no es parte de esa mafia? Para contarte eso, retrocedamos 10 años atrás. Ven conmigo en un viaje entre el pasado y el presente. Y como estos dos tiempos se conectan entre sí.
1. Prólogo

**Hola :) Esta idea la he tenido por unos días y me puse a escribirla y ya la tengo avanzada *-* Es mi primera vez haciendo casi un Narrador Omnisciente, porque si alguien lo cuenta pero desde el punto de vista de todo. Así que den sus propuestas de quien cuenta la historia a lo largo del fanfic :3**

 **-Blablabla-:** Lo que dicen.

Blablabla: Las acciones, las descripciones.

 _Blablabla:_ Lo que piensa un personaje.

Prólogo.

Un hombre de 28 años de edad estaba sentado en una oficina, respondiendo llamadas, ayudando a las personas que tenían problemas con su celular o su computadora. Estaba cansado de hacer eso, pero de todas maneras era una buena forma de pago para él. Desde ese día comenzaba a salir más temprano de su trabajo, era como ser ascendido, ya que le pagarían lo mismo pero ahora saldría a las 3 de la tarde.

Salió del edificio, siempre le parecía raro trabajar ahí, fue a tomarse un café que últimamente se le había hecho habitual, caminó unas calles y llegó al lugar donde solía tomarse el café, lo pidió y mientras esperaba encendía su computadora. También mientras estaba esperando que le sirvieran el café escucho algo que lo hizo retroceder en el tiempo.

 **-Mami, mami.-** Decía un niño que pasaba a su lado corriendo, ese niño se había quedado atrás viendo a su computadora, así que vio una imagen que él tenía. **-¿Qué es Konoha?-** Sí, ese niño le hizo recordar su pasado, quizás si hubiera visto al frente se hubiera dado cuenta quién era la madre, y si hubiera prestado atención hubiera escuchado lo que le decía, pero no, para ese momento ya estaba recordando que era Konoha.

¿Y cómo no recordarlo? Todas las personas de Tokio, al menos la mayoría, sabían que había sido Konoha, y lo que es ahora. Sintió mucha nostalgia, y rabia a la vez, también decepción y alegría. ¿Qué había pasado?

Te contaré la historia de cómo Uzumaki Naruto, un experto en cumplir misiones de la mafia más famosa de hace unos años, se había convertido en un simple oficinista. Para eso, retrocedamos 10 años atrás.

 **-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Esta historia estara contando entre el presente y el pasado. *-* ¿Les llama la atención? ¿No les llama la atención? ¿Quién cuenta la historia? :O Dejen reviews de cual es su primera impresión :3**

 **Nos vemos en la actualización :) Nenúfar-chan se despide :3**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Hola :) Vengo con la continuación *-* Gracias a los que me dejaron review :3 Hubiera querido publicarlo más antes pero no me quedaba tiempo ni de encender la computadora hasta ahora *-***

 **-Blablabla-** Cuando hablan.

Blablabla: Las acciones, descripciones o como piensan algunos personajes.

*Blablabla* Un detalle de algo.

 _Blablabla:_ Lo que piensa un personaje.

Les recuerdo que alguien esta contando la historia con todo y lujo de detalle :3 Así que den sus opiniones de quien piensan que es :3

Naruto no es mío pero sí la historia que espero les guste :)

Capítulo 1.

Era el inicio del año, bueno ya casi iba a ser febrero, pero lo importante que les quiero decir es que, ¡hay personas que nunca descansan! Como lo son las personas que trabajan para Konoha, *Konoha era una de las mafias más grandes de Tokio, usualmente las personas que están en una mafia es porque, pasaron grandes problemas y ese fue el único lugar que los acogió, por eso no era raro ver niños ahí, aunque claro, para comenzar a trabajar en Konoha se necesitaba una edad adecuada, a los niños usualmente les daban la educación necesaria, después les daban a escoger, si quedarse o salir de ahí, la mayoría se quedaba; algunos porque querían venganza contra alguien, otros, y la gran mayoría, porque ya consideraban a Konoha parte de su familia, Konoha no era como las demás mafias y eso era seguro*.

Así que un grupo estaba en una camioneta enfrente de un edificio, ¡Comenzaba una misión! Eso era emocionante, a mí me gustaba verlos, bueno, ellos también estaban emocionados, eran el equipo 7, así que ya deben de imaginar quienes son: Kakashi era el líder de ese grupo, aunque por órdenes del líder de Konoha últimamente dejaba que ellos completaran la misión y él sólo iba de apoyo, Sasuke se podría decir era el estratega del grupo, utilizaba una pistola Cz 75 Sp-01 Shadow, Sakura era encargada de curarlos, además de que era buena peleando y si habían civiles era la encargada de que no se preocuparan, utilizaba una pistola Beretta y Naruto, la mayoría de veces él hacía "el trabajo sucio" ya sabes asesinar al que se les ha asignado, utilizaba una Desert Eagle, y sí que le gustaba ese trabajo, eso es más de herencia.

¿Qué hacían en la camioneta? Pues terminaban de realizar su plan para asesinar al jefe de esa empresa, que en realidad se había robado esa empresa, por eso se les asigno esa misión, si lo mataban y encontraban los documentos originales de quien era el dueño de la empresa recibirían mucho pago. Cierto, se me olvidaba decirles, cada persona de Konoha tenía el tatuaje de este, bueno la mayoría de las mafias hacían eso, según su nombre así tenían su tatuaje. También, una de las reglas de Konoha era nunca ser vistos por la policía, eso era porque algunos cuando eran adultos decidían salirse y vivir una vida tranquila y normal después de ganar mucho dinero, también cuando quisieran podían salir sin ser perseguidos por la policía; pero a lo que iba. El equipo 7 estaba en una misión. Y la acción comenzaba ahora.

 **-Disculpe, venimos a la entrevista de empleo.-** decía Kakashi en la recepción del edificio, estaba junto con Sakura, se dividieron en dos, los que entran como personas normales para analizar la situación, y los que se cuelan, ya deben de imaginar quiénes van en qué grupo.

 **-Claro, el señor McMahon está en el último piso.-** Dicho eso les dio a cada uno, un número, el 5 y el 6, lo que significaba que habían otras personas esperando a ser atendidos. Es importante mencionar, que ambos andaban con lentes de sol, y en el caso de Sakura con el cabello amarrado, así que a pesar de que los vieran no adivinarían como son. Por eso, de la mayoría de personas de Konoha sólo se especula como son.

 **-Está en el último piso, estaremos esperándolos.-** Dijo Kakashi disimuladamente, ellos tenían unos auriculares y audífonos para poder comunicarse con los demás de manera más sencilla, Sasuke y Naruto al escuchar eso entraron en acción, entraron por la parte trasera del edificio, pensado subir todas las gradas hasta llegar al piso final.

Esta misión se consideraba casi imposible, varios grupos de otras mafias la habían intentado cumplir pero siempre fallaban ¿qué era lo difícil? Pues, ¡el maldito jefe de la empresa tenía un cuarto secreto en su oficina! Así que a pesar de que lograban entrar *aunque algunos ni pasaban de los guardias* nunca encontraban el bendito cuarto secreto. Naruto al principio preguntaba ¿por qué no le dieron esa misión a otro equipo? Bueno, en Konoha diferentes equipos se especializaban en unas áreas y dos equipos hubieran sido excelentes para esta misión, pero uno de ellos ya estaban en una misión y otro equipo sólo trabajaba de noche.

De cualquier manera, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se escondían en el punto ciego de las escaleras, escucharon a alguien bajar, era el señor de la limpieza junto con su carrito, así que Sasuke cuando el señor se acercó lo golpeó para que quedara inconsciente, ahora Sasuke se estaba poniendo su ropa y Naruto se escondía bajo el carro de limpieza, en el lugar donde se ponían toallas y demás cosas, que por suerte tenía un espacio suficiente abajo en el cual cabía. Así subieron hasta el último piso, nadie se dio cuenta que eran infiltrados, exactamente cuando llegaron al último piso, ambos cargaron sus pistolas.

 **-Sakura, Kakashi ya llegamos.-** comenzaba a decir Sasuke en un susurro, que claro por lo aparatos que llevaban era muy audible para los mencionados. **–Sakura y Kakashi encargense de los que tienen enfrente, yo me encargaré de los otros dos tipos y…-**

 **-Sasuke-kun, el que tiene el portafolio, tiene una Desert Eagle.-** Sakura podía ver cualquier pistola e identificar qué tipo de pistola era, y esa era el mismo tipo de pistola que utilizaba Naruto.

Naruto sonrió al escuchar que había un hombre utilizando la misma arma que él, y era el tipo que le tocaba enfrentar. Ellos se acercaron con el carrito, Sasuke ya le había dicho que cuando volviese a parar es cuando la acción comenzaba. ¡Esto estaba emocionándome! Así que después de unos segundos, el carrito se detuvo.

Naruto salió lo más rápido que pudo de su escondite, se sorprendió de ver que cuando salió el tipo reacciono demasiado rápido, cuando él iba a caminar para quedar enfrente de él, el tipo sacó su pistola, para cuando estaba enfrente de él su pistola estaba apuntando en la frente de Naruto y la pistola de Naruto a la de él. Él sonrió. Para los ojos de cualquiera eso era ser sádico, pero vamos, ya dije, a Naruto le gustaba su trabajo, sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas, poner al límite tu capacidad física y mental, para él era emocionante. El tipo con el que se enfrentó Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido definitivamente era por la sonrisa, pero en todo caso, se distrajo. Así que, como buen caballero, Naruto sólo lo golpeo en la cabeza con su mano libre y agarro su pistola. El tipo cayó inconsciente.

 **-Que fácil ha sido entrar.-** Dijo Naruto dándose la vuelta para ver a su equipo, hasta en ese momento se dio cuenta que habían civiles asustados. **–Sakura.-** dijo solamente mientras que ella respondía **-Sí sí, yo me encargo, entren ya los alcanzo.-** Sakura siempre en todas las misiones se encargaba de los civiles, pero no piensen mal, sólo era para tranquilizarlos y que salieran tranquilamente del lugar, para evitar inconvenientes ya saben, es mejor sólo tener que cuidarse entre ellos que cuidar a otras personas también y lo que menos querían era hacerles daño. Ella se disculpó con una sonrisa por lo que vieron, después de que a los civiles se les pasara su cara de confusión/alivio se fueron y Sakura entró a la oficina.

 **-Rayos, ¿dónde estás?-** Gritó Naruto desesperado, y no era por nada su gritó, estaban en la oficina y sólo una persona asustada se encontraba ahí, era la persona que estaba en entrevista, y el muy infeliz no les quería decir donde se había ido el jefe, bueno, creo que más bien estaba asustado, pero ahora les tocaría averiguarlo por su cuenta. Claro, cuando Naruto gritó, Sakura entró y le pegó porque la había asustado. Kakashi cerró la puerta con llave, por si acaso, y les dijo que según sus cálculos sólo tenían 9 minutos para salir de ahí antes de que viniera la policía.

Cualquiera pensaría que eso era imposible en ese tiempo, digo, encontrar al jefe de la empresa, además de encontrar los documentos, además de asesinarlo y después escapar sin ser vistos, pero si no fuera porque ya los he visto cumplir otras misiones diría que están acabados, pero sabía que ellos lograrían salir cumpliendo su misión. Antes que nada, Sasuke les dijo que buscaran cualquier objeto que este fuera de lugar, en otras palabras que no combine con su alrededor o con el cuarto. Todos, excepto Kakashi que seguía interrogando el hombre por sí acaso les decía algo, empezaron a buscar.

 **-Ábrete sesamo.-** Gritó Naruto viendo hacía una pared, él siempre tenía sus ideas locas, aunque por más raro que parezca funcionaban, de algún modo, pero eso hizo que a Sasuke se le prendiera el foco de la ideas, ya saben a que me refiero, se dio cuenta que lo único que había en esa oficina eran libros, cientos de libros, comenzó a verlos todos rápidamente viendo si alguno se salía de lugar, sí, se le ocurrió que un truco tradicional como mover un libro y que te dirija a una puerta era posible, en tan poco tiempo era lo mejor que podía pensar. Después de un rato de ver, les quedaban 5 minutos, encontró un libro para niños en medio de libros de historia ¡Ese libro no cabía en ese lugar! Lo jalo, atrás del libro había un boton, lo presiono y al lado en una columna se desplazó una puerta dando paso a un pasillo.

Sin pensarlo ellos corrieron por ese lugar, al final del pasillo se encontraba el jefe. Naruto iba sonriendo, su parte favorita había llegado. Dio un paso adelante, y juró que pensé que se moriría, pero no, para cuando él se dio cuenta un bulto estaba a la par de la puerta y escuchó un disparo, él no pudo reaccionar tan rápido.

 **-Naruto ya te hemos dicho que primero compruebes que no haya nadie más.-** Le dijo Kakashi, él respiró aliviado mientras miraba al tipo que lo iba a atacar, ya muerto por un disparo de Kakashi. Le agradeció y dirigió su vista al jefe, ahora si se encontraba asustado.

 **–Hagamos esto fácil.-** Comenzó a decir Naruto mientras se acercaba a él. **–Sólo dime donde está el documento que dice quién es el dueño de la empresa y yo no atravesare la bala por tu cabeza.-** Eso daba escalofríos en la piel, y al señor eso fue exactamente lo que le dio, pero el desgraciado con el poco orgullo que le quedaba decía que nunca se los entregaría, mientras cometía un error según Sasuke. Preguntó cómo entraron. Naruto iba a dar la explicación de eso, pero Sasuke lo interrumpió y salió corriendo hacía la oficina, Kakashi les recordó el tiempo, 3 minutos. A los segundos, pues el pasillo no era largo, Sasuke regresó con un pequeño sobre en mano.

 **-Ya lo tengo, vamos.-** La cara de sorpresa que puso el señor me convenció que ese era el documento original, y convenció a todo el equipo 7 de eso, después de reaccionar gritaba preguntando cómo lo encontraron. Pero no había tiempo para explicaciones, aunque yo si les diré como lo encontraron. Recuerdan cuando Naruto lo amenazó, él cambió la plática preguntando cómo habían entrado, estudios dicen que usualmente en momentos de miedo, cuando cambias de tema dices algo que inconscientemente es parte de la respuesta que te han pedido que des, y pues, entraron por sacar un libro, lo obvio sería que en el mismo libro está el documento, y así era.

El sonido de patrullas de policías estaba comenzando a sonar, a lo mucho les quedaba 1 minuto, era hora de que escaparan de ese edificio, o se olvidarán de tener su libertad. Ya habían cumplido la mitad de la misión y la otra mitad era sencilla. Naruto miró al tipo nuevamente y esté estaba temblando de miedo, a pesar de eso seguía con una mirada serio, ¡pero qué tipo! Aun estado cerca de la muerte no dejaba de lado su ego y orgullo.

 **-Al final las personas obtienen lo que merecen.-** Sí sí, puedes estar pensando que no era la persona más indicada para decir eso, pero lastimosamente esa palabra se cumple, para todos. En fin, Naruto le dijo eso y le disparó. Salpicó un poco de sangre. La cual manchó la camiseta de Naruto. Misión terminada. ¿A qué estuvo bien emocionante verdad? Todos salieron corriendo por la parte de atrás, por donde entraron Naruto y Sasuke. Las patrullas ya se habían estacionado, estaban preparándose para entrar, mientras ellos bajan las gradas, Naruto vio una ventana abierta, al lado de ella se encontraba un tubo de hierro que conducía al callejón que está a la par de la salida de emergencias, los llamó y comenzaron a bajar por allí, en el orden de Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto, el último mencionado era excelente para realizar los escapes, así que cuando él decía por dónde escapar ninguno se ponía en duda sobre si era lo mejor, porque Naruto siempre encontraba en los momentos cruciales la mejor manera para terminar bien la misión. Corrieron por el callejón, el carro lo recogerían después. Después de unos minutos llegaron a su edificio sin ningún percance.

*Otro detalle, Konoha tenía un edificio propio, ingeniosamente ubicado en Tokio para no ser reconocido, en el edificio vivían la gran mayoría que trabajaba en Konoha, cada grupo tenía su cuarto que constaba de 2 habitaciones además de la sala/cocina y el baño.*

 **-Llegamos.-** Dijo Naruto mientras se estiraba y caminaba hacía su habitación, pero le recordaron que tenían que ir a entregar la misión. Llegaron a la oficina de Hiruzen, el líder de toda Konoha, y ahí se encontraba Kurenai, una líder de otro grupo, usualmente a ella no se le veía por ahí, y era porque, ¿cómo decirlo? Tenía una doble vida junto con su equipo, es como, trabajar ahí pero también trabajar afuera, en el caso de su grupo, estudiar afuera.

 **-Que oportunos son.-** Dijo el líder, o como solía llamarlo Naruto "viejo". Ellos le dijeron lo de la misión, y él les dijo que no se podían ir todavía, tenían otra misión para otro día.

La misión consistía en que debían de asesinar a alguien en una fiesta de gala, el percance de la misión es que no se sabía muy bien quien es la persona a quien debían de asesinar, pero era alguien de otra mafia que al parecer acosaba, o algo así, a la chica que daría la fiesta, además de asesinarlo debían de cuidar a alguien, que es la chica que organizo la fiesta.

 **-Así que he decidido que lo harán dos equipos, el 8 y el 7, ya que es en la noche el grupo 8 podrá ir. La gala es en 2 días, contando desde hoy, así que hoy o mañana deberán comprar un traje o un vestido para la gala. Ahora si pueden retirarse, excepto Kakashi y Kurenai.-** Dijo el líder, las misiones en las que se unían los equipos solían ser más peligrosas de lo habitual, ya de por sí, asesinar a alguien de otra mafia que no sabes qué persona es, era difícil, pero ambos eran buenos equipos especializados en diferentes áreas. Salieron de la oficina y todos se dirigían hacía su habitación. Mientras Naruto y Sasuke, aunque este último muy poco, iban renegando sobre comprar un traje ya que eso era demasiado aburrido. A Sakura le emocionaba, ya había decidido ir con Ino, y le llamó en ese rato, desgraciadamente mañana estaría todavía en su misión así que tenía que ir con Naruto y Sasuke a comprar su vestido, ahora sí estaba renegando.

Llegaron a la habitación, Naruto se dio una ducha rápido y se cambió, tenía mucha razón de querer cambiarse, ya deben de imaginar por qué, después de cambiarse se fue a la sala y se sentó en el sillón con Sakura que estaba viendo las noticias, a ella siempre le gustaba verlas después de que habían cumplido una misión, le gustaba saber qué pensaba la gente de ellos, algunos dan buenas opiniones, otros las comunes, que el país estaría mejor sin ellos y esas cosas absurdas.

 **-Y ahora.-** Comenzaba la reportera. **–Otro asesinato ha sucedido, pero con ese asesinato la policía se ha dado cuenta que al que mataron había robado ese edificio, creen que el dueño original contrato a unos de la mafia para que puedan asesinarlo y así recuperar su empresa. Aunque no hay pruebas que lo confirmen. Veamos que piensan las personas al respecto.-**

 **-Los métodos que ellos utilizan claro que no son buenos, pero tenemos que aceptar que gracias a ellos hemos descubierto algo que empeoro la vida de otras personas.-**

 **-Creo que el grupo que hizo esto no es del todo malo, no asesino a civiles, ni a guardias, sólo al jefe de la empresa.-**

Este día las personas estaban de buenas al parecer, todos los comentarios eran buenos, o algo así, Naruto se fue de la sala porque ver las noticias lo aburría, a pesar de que estaban hablando cosas buenas de ellos, entró en el cuarto y Sasuke estaba leyendo un libro. En un cuarto dormían Sasuke, Naruto y Kakashi, tenían un camarote y una cama sola.

 **-¿Has escuchado sobre el equipo 8?-** Le preguntó Naruto mientras subía hasta su cama. Sí, le tocaba la cama de arriba, a Sasuke la de abajo y a Kakashi la cama sola.

 **-Sí, es un equipo que sólo trabaja de noche, aunque no sé por qué, pero son buenos para asesinar a distancias, a sacar información y a secuestrar.-**

Hasta ahí se quedó su conversación, ya no tenían nada que decir sobre eso, pero les contaré un secreto, el equipo 8 tenía la "doble vida" por una única razón, como ya saben el equipo consistía de Kurenai, la líder, y de Hinata, Kiba y Shino, ellos llegaron de 10 años a Konoha, Hinata junto con su primo Neji que era parte de otro equipo, Hinata tiene una hermanita pequeña, pero está en el otro continente, ¿por qué? Ellos 3 fueron los únicos que pudieron salir de la masacre que se le hizo a la familia Hyuga, lastimosamente, Hanabi, la hermanita pequeña de Hinata, se perdió mientras escapaba y al final fue dada en adopción, pero seguía teniendo comunicación con Hinata. Y aquí va la razón de por qué tenían la doble vida.

Es más fácil conseguir información de esa manera, seguía teniendo comunicación con su hermana, la masacre de la familia Hyuga, no fue sólo de ellos, también iban los mejores amigos de esa familia ahí incluidos, ahí se mezclaban Shino y Kiba. ¿Adivinen quiénes deseaban venganza? Hinata, Shino, Kiba y Neji. Pero había un problema. Ninguna persona, ni siquiera ellos sabían quiénes eran los asesinos de su familia. Pero sabían que era una mafia. Hinata todavía podía recordar el logo de ellos.

Hiruzen cuando los encontró los acogió y les dio lo necesario, es poco decir que al principio todos estaban llenos de odio, y un poco de miedo, pero según pasaba el tiempo, el odio iba disminuyendo pero la venganza seguía, Hiruzen al ver eso, les dio una opción. El equipo 8 tendría la doble vida, investigarían lo que pudieran en el día sobre quienes fueron los que le hicieron eso a sus familias, y en la noche sus misiones iban a ser sólo en las que tenían que matar a una persona de una mafia. ¿Por qué? Así investigaban más. Pero en esos 6 años desde que habían llegado a Konoha no habían encontrado ninguna información sobre ellos.

A cada misión que iban tenían la esperanza de que encontrarían información, y ya saben lo que dicen mientras hay vida hay esperanza, probablemente en esta misión la conseguirían.

 **-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo :3 Me gusto bastante escribirlo :) Ya saben, dejen un review de lo que más les gustó y quién creen que es la persona que lo esta contando todo :) También gracias a aquellos que solo leen :)**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima :) Cierto, pasen, si desean, por mi otra historia Lost Melody :D**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Hola personas bellas de fanfiction :3 Traigo la continuación :3 (Obviamente jaja) Que, como ya dije es una mezcla de pasado y presente. Así que no pierdan el hilo de la historia :3 Igual, ahí les he puesto cuando es pasado y cuando es presente :)**

 **Naruto no es mío, si no propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama, pero esta historia sí es mia, la cual nació una noche que me dio insomnio D:**

 **-Blablabla-** Cuando hablan.

 _Blablabla:_ Lo que piensa una persona.

Blablabla: Las acciones o descripciones, lo demás que no entra en lo que dicen.

*Blabla*: Un detalle que da el que narra la historia.

 **Sin más que decir, lean y disfruten :3 *Espero que disfruten mucho :)**

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Presente.**

Otra vez Naruto se dirigía a tomarse su respectivo café después de salir de su trabajo, si se preguntan cómo es ahora, pues no ha cambiado mucho, en cuanto no le menciones aquel tema, pero sigue siendo el mismo, sólo quizás más calmado, aunque no sé si es por la edad o por lo que pasó, no se preocupen, más adelante se los contaré todo.

 **-Disculpe.-** Escuchó que le dijo un niño pequeño, estaba esperando su café, otra vez estaba en su computadora, sólo leía las noticias, así que volteo a ver al pequeño niño. **-¿Usted era el señor que tenía algo de… Konoha verdad?-** Dijo el pequeño con duda, a ese niño sí que se le quedaban las caras, Naruto lo vio con algo de duda, probablemente sus padres no le contaron sobre eso pensaba Naruto.

 **-¿Qué edad tienes?-** Le preguntó Naruto al pequeño mientras le sonreía, sí definitivamente todas las personas se miran mejor sonriendo, el niño se sentó en la silla de enfrente y le dijo que tenía 7 años, cerca de cumplir los 8 años. Naruto pensó que seguramente era por eso que no sabía nada de Konoha, porque si hacía cuentas, Konoha había dejado de ser popular desde hace qué, ¿8 o 9 años? Le dijo al pequeño eso, y él siguió con dudas. _Pero, ¿cómo le digo a un pequeño que Konoha era una mafia que se encargaba de asesinar, secuestrar o robar? No, no, no; eso no lo diría, más que todo por las personas de los alrededores, además era muy pequeño para saber eso._

 **-¿Era como una familia?-** Ese niño tenía mucha curiosidad, eso estaba pensando Naruto, pero bueno, era cierto, o un poco cierto, lo que el niño decía, al menos de parte de él. **–Sí-** Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, mientras le relataba que era una familia que luchaba por los suyos y que te daba mucho apoyo, bueno y algo más… Dijo lo último con un susurro.

El niño se fue después de eso, una voz lo llamó diciéndole que su mamá lo estaba esperando en la cocina para que se comiera su postre; Naruto llevaba días, o meses, de no hablar sobre Konoha, ese pequeño con curiosidad produjo en él muchas ganas de visitar Konoha otra vez, apagó su computadora, se tomó su café rápido, que por cierto ese era el mejor café que había probado, y comenzó a caminar por pasajes medio escondidos y otros que sería complicado memorizarte esa ruta por eso mejor no la digo, pero al final, se encontraba enfrente del edificio.

 **-Que nostalgia.-** Dijo mientras entraba al edificio que una vez fue su hogar.

 **10 años atrás.**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto estaban en un centro comercial para comprar sus trajes de gala. Pero sí que era difícil que comprar con ellos, incluso yo ya no tenía la esperanza de que compraran algo, Sakura siempre esperaba que uno de ellos le dé su opinión de la ropa que se medía, puesto que, de verdad quería ir presentable pero cómoda, pero Sasuke no decía nada sobre la ropa y Naruto la molestaba con toda la ropa que se probaba. Ahora estaban caminando, después de perder las esperanzas de comprar algo, Sakura logró visualizar al equipo 8 ¡También estaban comprando!

 **-Hinata!-** Gritó Sakura, a pesar de que la conocía casi no hablaban, ya saben, Hinata estudiaba de día y sólo de vez en cuando pasaba por el edificio, así que era raro verlas juntas, pero de vez en cuando, cuando todas las chicas de Konoha, digo de su generación, estaban libres iban a comer juntas. Hinata se dio la vuelta, la vio y le sonrío, pero que bonita sonrisa, sí sí, estoy algo obsesionada con la sonrisa de las personas, en fin cuando estaban juntas, Sakura la jaló mientras iba a una tienda sólo de mujeres que Ino le había recomendado, Hinata a sus compañeros les dijo un "nos vemos después" mientras corría con Sakura a comprar su vestido. Naruto estaba con una cara de ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?!

 **-Somos el equipo 8, mi nombre es Kiba y el callado es Shino.-** Naruto a veces era como que cerraba su cerebro. **–Dobe son con quienes haremos la misión.-** Le dijo Sasuke mientras se presentaba a él y a Naruto. Se escuchó un "Ahhhh" ya había entendido Naruto qué había pasado ahí, después de eso se fueron a comprar la ropa para ellos, mientras él preguntaba quién era la otra chica, le dijeron que se llamaba Hinata, de ahí ya no hablaron. Pero sorprendentemente, ahora estaban serios buscando que traje comprar para la misión.

 **-¿Dónde rayos encuentro un traje cómodo?-** Decía Naruto, ya saben él no se puede quedar con las dudas en su mente, una de las mujeres que estaban atendiendo a las personas se acercó y le ayudo a Naruto a encontrar su traje, mientras le preguntaba si tenía a alguien a quien llevaría a una fiesta porque sería bastante bonito que el traje, o el pañuelo que se pone en el lado izquierdo de la chaqueta, sea del color de la chica, él le decía que sólo irían a una fiesta casual.

 **-¿Qué color de vestido crees que lleve Hinata, Shino?-** Le preguntaba Kiba con un poco de sonrojo en su cara mientras miraba distintos trajes.

 **-Le gusta el blanco, o el azul, o el morado, o el celeste.-** Decía Shino con simpleza, mientras Kiba agarraba los trajes de ese color y se iba al probador mientras decía que el que mejor le quede definitivamente era el color del vestido de Hinata. Sasuke agarró uno negro, completamente negro de su talla, diciendo que seguramente ninguna chica llevaría un vestido negro ¡Incluso Sasuke se preocupaba por eso! Shino al final escogió el que la mujer le dijo que le quedaría bien, Kiba eligió el traje con el pañuelo morado y Naruto, pues Naruto escogió el traje con el pañuelo naranja, mencionando que lo hacía porque ese era su color favorito.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Sakura y Hinata estaban esperándolos mientras reían, más que todo Sakura y hablaban amenamente, cuando Sakura los vio no pudo soportar molestarlos porque se habían tardado más que ellas y eso que ellas eran chicas. Para cuando salieron ya llegaba la mejor parte del día ¡la hora de almuerzo! Así que decidieron ir a comer algo juntos. El lugar al que fueron no habían muchas personas, así que podían hablar libremente, si ya sabes a lo que me refiero; no es que en una pizzería, llena de gente, hablarían de sus misiones.

 **-A ustedes nunca los he visto en el edificio.-** Les dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a comer.

 **-Es porque no viven ahí baka.-** Le dijo Sakura, ahora Naruto entendía porque no los conocía, aunque no es que él se fije mucho en las personas que viven en el edificio, pero de igual manera era raro porque ninguna vez los había visto. Naruto siguió comiendo mientras se le quedo viendo a Hinata, le parecía un poco extraño que Sakura se llevara tan bien con ella, con la única persona que la había visto así es con Ino, aunque con ella siempre pasaban discutiendo, ¿Ya han sentido que alguien los está viendo? Pues eso sintió Hinata y por eso lo volteó a ver, ella se puso un poco sonrojada, a Naruto le pareció que eso era raro, pero la seguía viendo, ¡Él la seguía viendo! Bueno, más bien veía sus ojos, ya que le parecían conocidos…

 **-Neji, te pareces a Neji ahora que lo pienso.-** Dijo mientras la señalaba. Sakura se dio un golpe en la cara, mientras le decía que era demasiado despistado. Incluso Sasuke ya lo suponía, que ella era familiar de Neji, ¿Hasta ahora se daba cuenta Naruto? Para que vean que es bastante despistado, creo que también eso es de herencia.

 **-Neji-nissan es mi primo.-** Contesto Hinata con una voz suave y tierna, bueno con su voz, pero así era su voz, también por eso cuando hablabas con ella tenías que prestar bastante atención o te podrías perder algo importante que ella quería decir, ella a simple vista era un poco tímida, pero Naruto supuso que si era prima de Neji de seguro traía algo de seriedad en ella. Y claro que sí la traía, más que todo cuando estaba en una misión, con su pistola, su puntería no era nada para bromear. Era una francotiradora.

Terminaron de comer y fueron al edificio, para sorpresa de Naruto, que se acababa de enterar que casi no pasaban por ahí, ellos también iban al edifico. Ya que tenían libre irían a darse una vuelta por ahí. Llegaron a su edificio, cuando llegaron a Hinata la llamaron por el celular, se disculpó y fue a contestar a otro lado, la llamaba su hermana, solían hablar seguido. Se encontraron con Kurenai y Kakashi que los estaban buscando porque les querían informar sobre detalles de la misión así que fueron a la oficina del jefe, Kiba le dijo a Kurenai que Hinata fue a contestar una llamada, así que Kurenai se quedó esperándola, porque para Kurenai era muy importante lo que pasaba con Hinata porque la consideraba una hija.

Llegaron a la oficina y Kakashi informó que Kurenai y Hinata llegarían después por razones personales, el líder que sabía que significaban razones personales lo entendió y comenzó la reunión. ¿Se recuerdan que en la reunión pasada Kakashi y Kurenai se quedaron hablando con el líder? Pues lo que habló con ellos se les iba a ser informado.

Los detalles de la misión comenzaban con que, ya que tienen que cuidar a la persona de la fiesta, escogieron a 2 personas que la cuidaran, uno sería un chico para que este cerca de ella en los bailes, y otro los estará vigilando, mientras que otros 2 platicaran con las personas de la fiesta para recolectar información y las otras 2 personas que quedan estarán viendo a todas las personas de la fiesta para ver si hay alguien sospechoso. Según las habilidades que cada quien tenía se les fue asignado el lugar que tendrían, las personas que la cuidaran iban a ser Shino y Sakura, Shino es bueno observando quienes tienen malas intenciones y se le es fácil actuar rápido y Sakura por algún inconveniente puede pasarse por su amiga, y ya entienden, alejarla de cualquier amenaza, los que conseguirían la información iban a ser Sasuke y Kiba ya que son los mejores para obtener información, más bien, cualquiera les contaría cualquier cosa sólo por el hecho de que son guapos, y los últimos dos que quedan, Hinata y Naruto estarán observando, y ellos serían los encargados de asesinar a la persona indicada, esta misión era difícil porque tenían que estar seguros de a qué persona asesinaban, para no matar al equivocado. En el momento que el líder terminó de dar su explicación entraron Kurenai y Hinata, él volvió a explicar, pero sólo la parte que le tocaba a Hinata y a Naruto.

 **-Para finalizar, tendrán auriculares para hablar unos con otros para que sea más fácil que todos se den cuenta de quienes son los sospechosos, pero lo más importante, recuerden que es una fiesta en la que habrán civiles, así que tengan cuidado, porque al haber muchas personas es probable que se sepa su identidad.-**

 **-¿Es-Está diciendo que es posible que se revele quiénes somos?-** Preguntó Hinata preocupada, aunque no era porque la reconocieran las otras personas, más bien porque el sueño de ella era cumplir la mayoría de edad para así poder cuidar de Hanabi y así vivir juntas, pero si se daban cuenta que ella era alguien de la mafia, estaba segura que no le darían el permiso legal de cuidar de Hanabi, además de que la podrían arrestar.

 **-No se preocupen, por eso la fiesta es especial, es una fiesta de antifaz, así que aquí les tengo el de cada uno.-** Les mostró los antifaz, habían de diferentes colores, y déjenme decirles que eran bastante bonitos, así que en vez de fijarte como es la persona que lo usa te fijarías en el antifaz, así que no había problema en cuanto a ser reconocidos por la policía o algo parecido, cada uno agarro uno. **–También cada uno tendrán que ocupar armas cortas, todos excepto Hinata usan un arma corta, así que por eso sugiero que vayas a comprar una ahora.-**

 **-¿No tienes arma corta?-** Le preguntó Naruto, y tenía razón en la duda que tenía porque la mayoría utilizaba armas cortas porque eran más fáciles de ocultar y de manejar.

 **-Ella es una francotiradora Naruto.-** Contestó Kurenai y eso exactamente era lo que no se esperaba Naruto, por eso ahora tenía una cara de sorprendido que era para reírse, pero tenía razón, era sorprendente que usara una porque era raro quienes eran francotiradores porque tenías que ser prácticamente un experto en eso, porque si fallabas te traería consecuencias, ¿imagínate teniendo mala puntería y siendo un francotirador? Capaz en vez de asesinar al que corresponde asesinas a tu compañero.

La reunión había terminado, todos iban saliendo de la oficina del líder, todos tenían que estar mañana a las 5 de la tarde en la entrada del edificio para que fueran juntos a la fiesta. ¿Se acuerdan de la pistola que le quito Naruto a un tipo en una misión? Deberían de acordarse, se las acabo de contar, en todo caso, Naruto recordó que además de la suya tenía otra, así que se la ofreció a Hinata, ella se sonrojo un poco pero al final acepto, así que le dijo Naruto que se la daría mañana. Después de eso cada quien agarro diferente camino.

El grupo 7 subió hasta su habitación, Naruto se puso a calentar agua para su ramen instantáneo, cuando estaba listo fue a sentarse al sofá, Sakura estaba ahí con el portátil, él encendió la televisión, al rato llegó Sasuke a la sala también con un plato de comida.

 **-Lo sabía.-** Dijo Sakura provocando que Naruto casi boté su ramen, de lo cual aseguro que él hubiera llorado si se le cayera su ramen especial, tiene algo así como amor por el ramen, más bien, tiene eso. Sakura había estado buscando en internet "grupo de mafia que asesina a distancia" para así tal vez conocían un poco sobre el equipo 8, ya que era raro que los equipo trabajen de noche no le costó encontrar un reportaje, cuando todos le estaban prestando atención, porque todos tenían curiosidad de cómo trabajan, le dio clic en play y comenzó el reportaje.

 **-Otra vez un grupo de mafia ha cumplido su misión de noche, se dice que este equipo solo hace sus misiones de noche y que asesina a distancia, usualmente las personas que cumplen misiones de noche dejan pistas de quienes son, pero este grupo no, nada se escuchó dicen las personas que vivían cerca, lo único que se escuchó fue un disparo y después un silencio.-** Ahí terminó el reportaje pero más abajo decía: "Al parecer otra vez la persona que asesinaron pertenecía a una mafia". Como ya les había mencionado antes, sólo cumplían misiones de asesinar a personas de otra mafia, al equipo 7 eso le sorprendió, ya que eran raras las misiones de asesinar a personas de otra mafia, usualmente esas las hacían las personas más experimentadas en el trabajo, Sakura tenía un leve recuerdo de que una vez Hinata dijo que sus misiones solían ser de conseguir información y asesinar, y se los dijo a ellos, así que llegaron a la conclusión que ellos eran el grupo de su generación que había sido seleccionado para ese tipo de misiones. Esas misiones eran peligrosas, y yo que te cuento este relato te lo puedo asegurar, porque si veían a las personas que asesinaban a los de su mafia, sería una guerra entre mafias, así que esas misiones eran de completo sigilo.

 **A la mañana siguiente.**

¡Era el día de la misión! Ya saben, siempre es emocionante verlos en acción, pero no todo estaba tan animado como se debe de esperar, más que todo de Naruto, ya que otra vez tuvo ese sueño, en el que recordaba como asesinaban a sus padres. Él solamente era un niño, desde siempre había crecido en Konoha, ya que sus padres eran excelentes en ese trabajo, nunca contemplo la idea de que ellos murieran. Pero un grupo los asesino. Naruto juro venganza desde entonces. Aunque después de un tiempo sus pensamientos cambiaron, pero aun así quería venganza, pero el grupo que los asesinó desapareció. Así de simple. Bien, no desaparecieron del todo, pero nadie sabía de ellos.

Se levantó de mala gana, ya era tarde, ¡las 11 de la mañana! Se dio una ducha, se cambie y salió. Cada vez que tenía ese sueño no le daban ganas de hacer algo. Así que salió a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente porque sabía que ese día tenían una misión que parecía bastante importante, así que tener su mente despejada sería lo mejor. Fue a una biblioteca nacional, no era porque quisiera leer, pero el silencio de ahí lo calmaba, fue viendo pasillo por pasillo, libro por libro, bueno sólo de reojo pero los iba viendo, por si acaso uno le llamaba la atención se le quedaba viendo pero después seguía su camino. Ya se estaba aburriendo otra vez, pero un nombre de un libro llamo su atención, y la mía también, iba a agarrarlo pero su mano toco otra mano, Naruto volteo a ver a la persona de dicha mano. Era Hinata.

 **-Qué sorpresa verte aquí.-** Le dijo sonriendo un poco, además de que su cara se estaba poniendo roja, si se pregunta por qué, es porque no está acostumbrada a hablar con otros chicos además de Shino y Kiba, además tenía un pasado con Naruto, no, eso no, realmente casi nunca se habían hablado, más bien nunca se habían hablado, pero sí visto, al menos ella lo recordaba, gracias a que cuando estaba pequeña vio el tatuaje de Naruto, pudo seguir un camino donde antes había visto eso antes, y así se encontró con el líder de Konoha.

Naruto no dijo nada sobre eso, pero sí le dijo que agarrara el libro que de todas maneras no era necesario que él lo leyera, aunque ella le dijo lo mismo, al final Naruto fue quien agarró el libro, que de fondo era de color rojo y tenía en color negro la silueta de 6 personas, y en letras grandes decía "Rebeldes". El libro llamaba la atención. Ambos iban caminando hacía una mesa, más bien Naruto la seguía mientras se fijaba que llevaba libros que eran de geografía. Lo lógico es pensar que va a estudiar algo de eso ¿verdad? Así que Naruto le preguntó si tenía un examen, ella le contestó que sí y que consistía en la geografía de todo Japón.

Cuando ya casi llegaban a la mesa Naruto levantó sus brazos para estirarse, ¡se miraba claramente su tatuaje! **-Naruto-kun.-** Dijo ella, cuando él volteó para verla, ella se estaba quitando una tela que tenía en el cabello. **–Se nota el tatuaje.-** Le dijo para luego ponerle en el brazo derecho encima de su tatuaje su tela del pelo. Ya que Naruto se levantó de malas no se dio cuenta de que la camisa que se puso se le notaba un poco el tatuaje, si alguien más lo veía sabría que él era de Konoha, en las misiones no se preocupaban porque se les viera, pero cuando salían como simples civiles era necesario ocultarla, más que todo para evitar ir a la cárcel.

 **-Gracias.-** Le contesto Naruto, cuando llegaron a la mesa él se despidió de ella y fue con la bibliotecaria para que le prestara ese libro, al final lo terminó comprando, aunque era prohibido comprar libros en la biblioteca, ella se lo vendió. De seguro con eso ganaba un poco de dinero. Aunque Naruto no estaba seguro de que lo leería. Se fue de la biblioteca para el edificio, ya se sentía mejor después de hablar con Hinata, aunque no es que haya sido mucho. Cuando llegó se dio cuenta que no había comido nada. ¿Cómo es que se le pudo olvidar eso? Así que comió ramen, mucho ramen.

Antes de la hora indicada, todo el grupo 7 estaba arreglándose para la misión. Déjenme decirles que todos estaban guapos. Naruto escondió su pistola en su espalda, sólo una, en otras palabras se le olvidaba la pistola que le daría a Hinata, Sasuke escondió su pistola en una de las bolsas de su saco, Sakura llevaba un vestido blanco con rosado pálido que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, y además del vestido llevaba una chaqueta negra, así que en su espalda llevaba su pistola, la cual era tapada por su chaqueta. Por si se preguntan, los líderes de ambos equipos no irían a la misión, porque el líder Hiruzen les había encomendado otra.

Los tres bajaron hasta quedar enfrente del edificio, ahí ya se encontraba el equipo 8, Hinata llevaba un vestido azul el cual era pomposo, en su pierna derecha llevaba una porta armas, en la cual iba a llevar la pistola que le iba a dar Naruto, llevaba su pelo recogido en una cola dejando afuera dos mechones de cabello enfrente y su cepillo. Todos los equipos ya llevaban el antifaz.

 **-Naruto ¿y la pistola de Hinata?-** Dijo Sakura mientras lo veía con duda, porque no recordaba haberlo visto buscando otra pistola. Naruto fue corriendo hasta su habitación a buscar la pistola porque, de verdad que se le había olvidado donde la había dejado. El equipo 8 les dijo lo que Kurenai les había dicho anteriormente, que irían por parejas a la fiesta. Así que a cada uno se les había asignado un carro, además de que les dieron los auriculares para que se comunicaran mientras estaban en la misión. Naruto llegó un rato después ¡le había costado bastante encontrar esa pistola y las municiones! Así que cuando llegó sólo Hinata estaba esperándolo para explicarle lo mismo que les acabo de decir.

 **-Confiaré en ti para que cuides mi espalda.-** Dijo Naruto mientras se dirigían al carro, bueno también mientras le entregaba la pistola. Hinata sólo asintió a eso, a ella le agradaba que él confiara en ella, así que ella también lo haría. Se subieron al carro, se pusieron los auriculares y se dirigieron hasta el lugar de la fiesta. Como siempre, me estaba emocionando. La misión comenzaba, y esta no era una misión cualquiera, aunque ellos no lo sabían claro, pero prácticamente iban para asesinar a alguien de Akatsuki. ¡Sí, de Akatsuki! La mafia más violenta de todo Tokyo.

Cierto, otra cosa que no sabían, ni siquiera el líder Hiruzen, era que esa misión estaba planeada. ¡Esa misión era un ataque directo para Konoha! ¡Una guerra de mafias iba a comenzar!

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta aquí llega el capítulo :3 Espero les guste :3 Tengo la costumbre de leer lo que publico como 2 veces antes, y yo me emocione leyendo jaja espero que no hayan errores ortograficos también :3**

 **Como siempre digo, dejen en un review sus pensamientos sobre la historia, o lo que más les gusto, que me encanta leerlos :)**

 **Nos vemos la próxima vez :)**


	4. Capítulo 3

Hoola :) Vengo con la continuación *-*

 **-lalala-** Cuando hablan.

 _Lalala:_ Lo que piensan.

 _ **-Lalala-**_ En este capítulo se mencionaran "errores que cometieron en una misión" y de esta manera se mostraran :) - Este formato sólo lo utilizaré para ocasiones especiales :)

Y lo demás son paisajes, acciones; en otras palabras, es todo lo que esta contando la persona que lo cuenta... Nunca sé como decir eso jajaja

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **Presente.**

Oh claro que sí, Naruto se sentía bastante nostálgico al regresar a ese lugar, iba a entrar al edificio cuando unos tipos lo detuvieron preguntándole el código, como deben imaginarse, Naruto no se lo sabía, pero les mostró el tatuaje y aunque dudaron un poco lo dejaron pasar, claro esa no era la clave, la clave era mencionar el nombre del líder de Konoha. Naruto hasta ese punto no sabía quién era el líder de Konoha, tantos años lejos de ellos habían provocado que ahora no supiera el paradero de ninguno de sus antiguos amigos. Entró en diferentes lugares, y no había nadie, fue a un lugar que era el de su entrenamiento en años anteriores, había personas practicando puntería con un maestro.

 **-Esa puntería esta buena.-** Dijo el que era el maestro a un chico que estaba practicando tiro al blanco, aunque de verdad la puntería estaba mala, ¿sabes cómo se juega dardos? Pues estaban haciendo algo así pero con pistolas obviamente; esta el punto blanco y alrededor habían 5 círculos más, el chico casi logró tocar el circulo que estaba más cerca del punto blanco. Naruto al ver que el profesor lo felicitaba por eso, bufó. Todos le prestaron atención.

 **-Esa no es buena puntería, no estés molestando, en un caso real esos centímetros te cobran la vida de una persona.-** decía Naruto claramente enojado, lo que él no sabía era que el líder de Konoha desde la segunda planta estaba observando y escuchando todo.

 **-¿Eres un infiltrado?-** Le dijo el maestro apuntándole con el arma, Naruto iba a decir algo pero el líder de Konoha lo interrumpió.

 **-Yo que tú no jugaría con él.-** Dijo mientras sonreía, o al menos eso era lo que lograba ver, esa máscara en su cara no me mostraba bien si lo hacía. Como deben imaginarse era Kakashi, ahora él era el líder de Konoha, Naruto levantó la vista y su cara mostro mucha sorpresa ¡Al fin! Ya me había aburrido viendo las mismas expresiones de la cara de Naruto, ahora me parecía como nuevo ver de nuevo esas expresiones, ya que después de eso también sonrió.

 **-Kakashi-sensei.-** Decía Naruto mientras levantaba la mano en forma de saludo, Kakashi comenzaba a bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con Naruto mientras le decía que les diera una demostración de cómo utilizar la pistola. Naruto al principio se negó pero su modo hiperactivo se volvió a activar, ya que al final aceptó y estaba emocionado por volver a disparar, aunque también estaba preocupado porque había perdido práctica. Saben que, aun así Naruto les dio en el blanco a todas. Comenzaba un buen reencuentro.

 **10 años atrás.**

-Ya vamos llegando.- Dijo Naruto, todos los demás lo oyeron también, ya que esa era una misión sin sus líderes el encargado en esta vez iba a ser Sasuke, él estaba entrando con Kiba a la fiesta de antifaz, Sakura y Shino ya habían entrado antes, como Kakashi lo había dicho iban entrando según las parejas que se habían asignado. ¡Sasuke y Kiba eran el centro de atención de las chicas! Al menos de la mayoría de ellas, así que se les fue fácil estar preguntando sobre con quienes vinieron para ver si había alguien que no encajaba con nadie. Si te preguntas, Sakura, Shino e Iyo, nombre de la chica que los había contratado, estaban hablando amenamente mientras tomaban una copa de vino. Sakura no sólo era buena para saber a simple vista que tipo de pistola portaba su adversario, también era buena para saber las intenciones de las personas al igual que Shino. Los dos comenzaron a sospechar de Iyo, aunque no lo dijeron. Quizás si lo hubieran dicho antes no hubieran pasado unas cosas. Pero ese quizás no importa.

Pasaron unos minutos, ¡Naruto y Hinata por fin llegaban a la fiesta! Se habían quedado estancados en el tráfico. Realmente no hay nada bueno que decir de lo que paso mientras estaban en el tráfico. Ellos no se hablaron mucho, y si lo hicieron fue por la misión. Saben, en sus mentes estaba presente el: "Si digo algo aquí, todos lo oirán". Así que se limitaron a decir lo importante. Aún cuando estaban nerviosos, sí ambos, por el silencio y por las ganas de hablar de algo. Puedo decir que cometieron muchos errores en esta misión, los nombraré a lo largo que avance la misión.

 _ **1\. El primero de ellos, el que Sakura y Shino no dijeran que Iyo les parecía sospechosa.**_

 _ **2\. El segundo, confiar en el que estaciona los carros. Se hubieran evitado mucho. Normalmente en las misiones está la regla "No confíes en nadie más que en tu grupo", ya que era una fiesta "normal" dejaron pasar esa regla al dejar el carro con alguien más.**_

Hinata y Naruto entraron a la fiesta, ambos se veían realmente bien, para la mayoría de los ojos eran "la pareja de la fiesta" si saben a lo que me refiero ¿verdad? Aquellos que sobresalen y se ven mejor juntos, a eso me refiero. Para ojos de otros, eran sus compañeros de equipos y amigos. Para ojos de otro, y aquí va el porqué de la fiesta, eran otros más de sus objetivos.

 **-Actúen normal, como que fueran una pareja.-** Bien, creo que nadie se esperaba lo que dijo Sasuke, pero es que ¡En ningún momento les dijeron que tenían que pasarla juntos! Ambos sólo creyeron que su misión era la misma. Hasta ahí. Cuando entraron del todo, después de escuchar lo que Sasuke les dijo, Naruto tomo de la mano a Hinata y la llevo por el lugar verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Naruto pensaba que eso era raro, sentía una opresión en el pecho, no una mala, pero sentía algo en el pecho, eso es a lo que yo llamo darse cuenta que ella es una chica linda, a Hinata le pasó lo mismo, Naruto estaba un poco sonrojado, Hinata estaba de verdad sonrojada, por un momento se les olvido que estaban de misión, aunque al momento lo recordaron, y muy disimuladamente separaron sus manos.

 **-¿Alguien tiene algún sospechoso?-** Preguntó Sasuke en un momento en el que sabía que no le estaban prestando atención las demás personas. A pesar de que Shino y Sakura estaban hablando con Iyo, ellos la mencionaron, de todas maneras podían actuar como que le iban a decir algo, pero claro que los demás entendieron, Hinata y Naruto se fijaron en ella, tenía una cara amable así que pensaba que era poco probable que fuera una sospechosa, de todas maneras ella fue la que los contrató así que todos tenían un poco de razón de pensar de esa manera, pero ya que Shino, mejor amigo de Hinata, y Sakura, mejor amiga de Naruto, les dijeron eso, confiaban en ellos. La mantuvieron vigilada un tiempo mientras disimulaban socializar con las personas. Sasuke y Kiba seguían tratando de conseguir información pero no conseguían nada, ¡Y nada extraordinario pasaba! Llegaron a la conclusión de que todas las personas habían sido invitadas y ninguna parecía estar fuera de lugar. Esa misión comenzaba a ser tediosa. Hasta que a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea.

 **-Dobe y Hinata.-** Había entrado al baño privado para hablar mejor con ellos. **–La única persona sospechosa es Iyo, sé que la han estado vigilando y ella no ha hecho ningún movimiento en falso, pero creo que hay algo que se nos olvida. ¡El contacto visual! Fíjense a quien mira ella.-** La misión comenzaba a progresar. Se dieron cuenta que Iyo además de a Sakura y Shino sólo miraba a 3 personas más, dos de ellas mujeres y uno hombre, a pesar de que miró a otras personas de reojo, a ellos no los tomaron en cuenta, así que no encontraron nada especial en ninguno de ellos, pero los mantendrían vigilado, ahora era el momento de saber que eran de ella esas tres personas. En esos momentos comenzaban los bailes en pareja. Shino sacó a bailar a Iyo con la intención de preguntarle quienes eran esas personas.

 _ **3- En una misión, todos los que no eran de su equipo eran sospechosos. Y en esta misión, dejaron pasar a muchos, sólo porque les parecían "personas normales".**_

Hinata y Naruto estaban en las escaleras, un poco separados, viendo el baile y a todas las personas, porque para todos ese baile podría ser cuando se encuentren con la otra mafia. Alguien tocó a Hinata al hombro, ya que ella estaba viendo a las personas, no volteo su mirada rápidamente, aun así el joven le preguntó **-¿Sería tan amable de acompañarme en este baile?-** En ese momento ella se iba a voltear rápidamente por la pregunta, pero alguien se puso enfrente de ella, así que el chico ya no la podía ver bien. **–Ella está conmigo no lo vez.-** Le dijo Naruto enojado, él también estaba pendiente de las personas pero se dio cuenta como un chico se le acercaba a Hinata, primero no le tomo importancia, pero al escuchar lo que el chico le pregunto a Hinata decidió, más bien por instinto, ponerse enfrente de ella para decirle que ella estaba con él, lo cual no era del todo mentira.

 **-Oh disculpe.-** Le dijo sonriendo, oh sí, era uno de los tipos malos, pero ellos todavía no se daban cuenta. Ese chico había visto sólo una vez a Iyo así que no le tomaron importancia ¿Qué hubiera pasado si sí le hubieran tomado importancia? Bueno eso no importa ahora. Después de decirle eso, el jóven se fue. Naruto se dio la vuelta sólo para ver a una Hinata sonrojada, él pensó que quizás estaba enferma así que la llevó al patio de la casa para que reciba aire fresco, ya que todo pasó muy rápido Hinata no pudo procesar todo eso tan rápido como para responderle algo.

Pero cuando llegaron al patio ella le dijo, a como pudo, un poco tartamudeando, que se encontraba mejor, sólo era que se distrajo por lo que había dicho el chico anterior. Para los demás de la misión, sólo estaban callados escuchando lo que pasaba con estos dos "amantes" como pensaba cada uno de ellos.

 _ **4\. Este fue otro error. Sí no se hubieran quedado callados, probablemente Hinata y Naruto hubieran regresado al baile, pero no lo hicieron, se quedaron un rato más en el patio.**_

 **-Lo siento sí lo que dije fue lo que te puso mal.-** Dijo el chico anterior entrando al patio, Naruto comenzaba a tener una mala espina de todo esto, no porque fueran celos, sino porque realmente estaba pensando que eso pudo haber sido planeado. Hinata sintió lo mismo porque recordó que él era uno de los chicos que miró a Iyo, aunque fue una sola vez, pero ambos se vieron.

 **-No, no hay problema con eso.-** respondió Hinata lo más normal posible, estaba en una misión, ella recordaba cómo actuar en una misión de ese tipo, ahora estaba pensando ¿cómo se pudo confiar tanto? Sí ella misma sabe que en esos tipos de misiones no se puede confiar en nadie.

 **-Oh eso me alegra.-** Dijo sonriendo, la cual sólo duro un segundo. Lo demás pasó demasiado rápido. Para el momento en el que él dejo de sonreír, Hinata y Naruto se dieron cuenta del siguiente movimiento de él. Ahora Naruto y Hinata estaban apuntándole con un arma, y él les estaba apuntando a los dos con un arma en cada mano. **–Así que estamos parejos.-** Dijo sonriendo, no podían ver bien como era esa persona, lo único que podían ver era su sonrisa y unos peculiares ojos negros.

 **-Lo tenemos en el patio.-** Dijo Naruto, Sakura iba hacía el patio pero unas personas "amigas de Iyo" la detuvieron, Shino iba a hacer lo mismo pero Iyo lo detuvo diciéndoles que iba a hacer un escándalo si se iba de su lado, para rematar, a Sasuke y a Kiba los atraparon unos tipos antes de que se pudieran escapar. Como dije antes. Todo estaba planeado. Desgraciadamente cuando Kakashi y Kurenai se daban cuenta de eso *Sí, porque estaban en la misión de investigar a Iyo* ya todos habían sido atrapados. Por eso aunque los llamaban al celular no los podían contactar. Así que decidieron ir al lugar de la fiesta, se pusieron más armas de las habituales y así partieron. Es de por menos decir que ambos estaban bastante preocupado por sus alumnos. ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Para ambos, ellos eran como sus hijos.

 **-Pues nada más que terminar la misión de antes.-** Naruto le acababa de preguntar qué era lo que quería con ellos y eso era lo que le acababa de contestar, ninguno de los dos entendían esa respuesta, pero entonces Hinata se fijó mejor en él, lo que vio la sorprendió tanto que cayó sentada. Naruto volteó a ver rápido a Hinata, lo que vio en ella también lo sorprendió, era odio puro. Sí, Hinata había vuelto a ver la marca de las personas que mataron a su familia. Akatsuki asesinó a su familia y ahora lo sabía. Ella disparó a dirección de Itachi pero este pudo esquivar la bala. **–Como era de esperarse de una Hyuga, su puntería es buena.-** Dijo mientras les disparó a los ambos, pero estos pudieron esquivarlos a tiempo, aunque a Hinata por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar tan rápido así que una bala le pasó rozando en el brazo, pero ella no lo sintió hasta más tarde. Probablemente por la adrenalina.

 **-Bastardo.-** Dijo Naruto mientras le disparaba, aunque estaba fallando sus tiros, o él los estaba esquivando muy bien, en realidad es lo último, al final el joven se subió al balcón, mientras los mirabaa los dos les apuntaba, volvió a enseñar esa sonrisa sádica que tenía para esos momento.

 **-Ya me divertí Uzumaki y Hyuga. Soy Itachi, denle saludes a mi hermanito. Vendré por todos ustedes luego.-** Dijo mientras se tiraba del balcón, realmente no estaba alto, pero a ellos los sorprendió que saltara de ahí. Cuando se asomaron ya no lo vieron más. Hinata estaba en un aura de odio todavía, Naruto estaba confundido. Ambos escucharon los pasos de alguien corriendo hacía el patio. Eran los demás de su equipo, que después de forcejear y pelear un rato los dejaron libres, aunque los estaban persiguiendo. Su única salida ahora era saltar. Así que todos lo hicieron. Cuando saltaron fueron al aparcamiento de carros, pero las llantas de sus autos estaban explotadas. Sucedió el milagro. Kakashi y Kurenai llegaban en la camioneta, cuando los vieron, se pusieron a correr hacía donde ellos, Kurenai les abrió la puerta, agarró su pistola viendo como otras personas los estaban siguiendo.

 **-Si no quieren que mañana sea su funeral dejen de correr.-** Todos dejaron de correr. Y el equip logro llegar a la camioneta para que después esta comenzara su marcha. Si se pregunta ¿por qué ellos no hicieron eso mismo antes? Pues sus máscaras ya no las tenían, si se daban la vuelta serían descubiertos, y más que Sakura se dio cuenta que uno de ellos llevaba una cámara. Lo mejor para todos ellos era correr.

 **-¿Qué paso allá?-** preguntó Kakashi angustiado, Hinata en esos momentos comenzó a sentir el dolor que le provocó la bala, Sakura la comenzaba a curar, ella estaba con una mirada, te daré un pase gratis a su mente, recordaba cuando ella, Neji y Hanabi se encontraban jugando en la casita que tenían en el patio, de pronto se escuchó una explosión en la casa de ellos. Bajaron de la casita, cuando alguien se acercaba optaron por huir a pesar de ser presas del miedo y la angustia, Hinata que volteó a ver vio una capa con un símbolo, un símbolo de una nube roja con las orillas blancas. Cuando Sakura le puso alcohol para limpiarle la herida ella reacciono y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

 **-Eran ellos.-** Dijo Hinata mientras hacía puños sus manos, en ese momento se veía alguien bastante frágil, también comenzaban a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, de furia, se sentía tan impotente. Y tenía razón. Haber vuelto a ver a la mafia que asesino a tu familia no era algo por lo que se puede estar normal. Cuando ella dijo esas dos simples palabras. Los primeros que entendieron fueron Kiba y Shino, en sus miradas se lograba ver casi lo mismo que a Hinata, oscuridad. Cuando Kurenai vio eso, ella también lo entendió. Nadie más dijo ninguna palabra. Todo era silencio, un silencio infernal.

Llegaron al edificio sin ningún problema y subieron hasta llegar a la oficina del líder, en el camino le contaron a Sasuke de que a quién se habían encontrado era a Itachi, ahora también su mirada estaba envuelta en cólera igual que la de los demás, él era la persona que en su mente estaba maldiciendo más a Itachi, pues también tenía razón de hacerlo, su hermano mayor asesinó a toda su familia. Y al parecer también están envueltas más personas en ellos. Como dije antes, siempre todas las personas que llegan a una mafia es por una razón fuerte, porque fueron abandonados, porque su familia fue asesinada, y obviamente porque no tenían ningún lugar para refugiarse. Así que cuando llegaron a la oficina todos, al menos la mayoría, estaban envueltos en sus pensamientos. Hiruzen se acababa de enterar de lo que pasó en la misión y también se dio cuenta de otras cosas más de Akatsuki. Sí, él también estaba molesto, esos chicos que tenía enfrente y todos los de Konoha eran como sus hijos, los amaba tanto, y ver que alguien más los dañaba, le producía mucho enojo. Pero ya había pensado algo, cuando su mente se calmó por supuesto, para no cometer ningún error.

 **-Akatsuki.-** Comenzó a hablar Hiruzen, cuando se dio cuenta que todos le prestaban atenciónprosiguió. **–Como ya saben es una de las mafias más violentas de Tokio, matan aleatoriamente, no les importa si tienen una misión o no, ellos simplemente lo hacen. Siempre han dañado a Konoha, en todo sentido. Naruto.-** Dijo mientras daba una pausa, iba a dar una revelación, había descubierto algo más. **-Ellos también asesinaron a tus padres.-** Cuando Naruto escuchó eso se sorprendió de sobremanera, Hiruzen quien fue a investigar por su cuenta había descubierto eso, y muchas cosas más, ahora era el momento preciso para revelar esas cosas. **–La misión de ellos es gobernar Tokio, pero nosotros se los impediremos.-** Todos se sorprendieron, Naruto seguía en shock, su mente estaba procesando todo, saber que tuvo a esa persona cerca de él, justo para matarlo, comenzaba a crecer nuevamente el odio en él, hubiera seguido con sus pensamientos hasta que Hiruzen dijo algo que cambiaría la vida de todos. **–Pero no los dejaré pelear esta batalla si siguen llenos de odio. El odio sólo produce más odio. Lo cual hace que no se piensen las cosas claramente. Tendrán que demostrarme que pueden controlarse a sí mismos para que puedan estar en esta misión, la misión más grande que ha tenido Konoha ¡Exterminar a Akatsuki! Pero también… Tendrán que cumplir algo más…-**

Todo tenía sentido, excepto lo último, digo, la cosa de controlarse es algo bueno, en cualquier situación sabrías que no te dejarías llevar por tus impulsos, claro, las investigación de Hiruzen con otro equipo seguiría, él sabía que sus chicos lograrían pasar esa prueba. Pero para cumplir esa misión a gran escala, se necesitaría de algo sumamente importante, según el líder, y era "Actuar normal" lo más normal posible. Yendo a los extremos. ¡Tendrían que actuar como unos simples civiles! Estarían sin misiones importantes o dificiles por un tiempo, sólo investigarían. Pero lo más importante que hay que mencionar es que… ¡Irían al instituto! Sí, esa era la primera prueba del líder de Konoha. **–Actuar normal mientras cumples una misión es de lo más primordial, a pesar de que en la misión pasada, tuvieron que actuar así, no lo hicieron, parecían muy sospechosos. Así que su primera prueba será esa.-** Eso había dicho el líder. A Hinata, Shino y Kiba eso les sería fácil, tienen más experiencia en eso. Pero seamos sinceros, al que le costaría más sería a Naruto. Quizás a Sasuke sólo por el hecho que no le gusta socializar. Pero Naruto, seguramente se metería en problemas rápido. Sakura, pues a Sakura le sería fácil.

Así es como a la mañana siguiente el equipo 7, después de llevar años de no ir a un instituto, empezaba ese día las clases, en el mismo instituto al que iba el equipo 8. Si se preguntaban. Eran 3 años de instituto. El equipo 8 iba en su primer año, todos tenían 16 años. El equipo 7 iría como un traslado a su 3° año de instituto. Naruto y Sasuke tenían 18 años y Sakura tenía 17 años. Naruto había marcado las cosas que odiaba de los institutos:

1- Seguir las órdenes de un viejo que no sabía nada. (Obviamente hablaba de los profesores)

2- Tener que portarse bien. (Siempre se metía en peleas seguido)

3- Recibir clases. (Aburrido)

4- Usar uniforme.

Fueron hasta el departamento de Kurenai para ir al instituto. No sabían cómo rayos había hecho Kurenai para inscribirlos pero lo hizo. Sus días de escuela comenzaban.

 **-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta aquí termina el capítulo :3 ¿Qué parte les gusto más? ¿Quién piensan que cuenta la historia? O.o Jajajaja**

 **No tengo mucho que decir hoy.. jajaja así que sólo espero les haya gustado :3 *Dejen un review que me enamora leerlos* Gracias a los lectores, ya sean fantasmas o no, yo fuí una de ellos también jaja :3**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima :3**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Hola :) ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :) Aquí traigo la continuación, ya saben todo lo que quiero decir lo dejo al final, sólo porque al principio no tengo inspiración de escribir algo por alguna razón extraña :s**

 **-Blablabla-** Lo que dicen.

Blablabla: La narración.

 _Blablabla:_ Lo que piensan.

 **Capítulo 4.**

 **Presente.**

 **-¿No te has encontrado con nadie?-** Le preguntó Kakashi mientras entraban a la oficina de este, obviamente se refería a todas las personas de la generación de Naruto. No sé si lo aclaré, pero todos, o al menos la mayoría, se fueron de Konoha. Todos en diferentes intervalos de tiempo. Pero la mayoría lo hizo hac años. Así que, la mayoría simplemente había desaparecido. De lo que sabían, sólo pocos vivían en Tokio, los otros se mudaron a diferentes lugares de Japón. Todos hicieron como: Borrón y cuenta nueva.

 **-No, no sé nada de nadie.-** Respondió mientras se servía otra taza de café. Se estaba convirtiendo adicto al café. Déjenme explicarles un poco. No todo, pero sí un poco. Los primeros que se salieron fueron los más afectados. Los demás al no tener a sus amigos cerca también se salieron. Se convirtió en un ciclo de, te sales, me salgo. Pero claro, eso no significaba que vivirían juntos o cerca. El borrón y cuenta nueva era un hecho. A pesar de eso, yo les aseguró, que todos y cada uno de ellos pensaba en Konoha y lo que dejaron atrás. Incluso a veces, unos soñaban con regresar a aquel entonces.

Sí, estoy segura que tienen dudas, pero déjenme confirmarles algo. Todo fue culpa de Akatsuki. De los cuales todavía quedaban miembros. Los cuales como la vez anterior, simplemente desaparecieron. Realizaron su más grande cometido: Dañar a Konoha. Y lo dañaron en el punto vital de este. Como dice el dicho: "Los jóvenes son el futuro de la sociedad". Dañaron a los jóvenes, y Konoha quedó devastado. Y pum. Desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

 **10 años atrás.**

 **-No, no, sigo negándome a entrar a un instituto.-** decía Naruto. Saben, este chico nunca estuvo en un instituto, aseguro que les mencione que antes de que él naciera su destino ya estaba en Konoha, vivió todo el tiempo ahí, aprendió todo de ahí. Era un chico bastante inteligente. Otra cosa, todo el equipo 7 ya había pasado los estudios de instituto. Así que para ellos era como repetir año. Ninguno estaba feliz. A pesar de eso, el único que lo demostraba era Naruto. Llegaron al instituto en el carro de Kurenai. El equipo 8 se dirigió a sus salones, pero el equipo 7 todavía tenía que hablar con la directora de la institución. Así que antes de entrar a clases hicieron eso. Pasémonos todo el papeleo del instituto y las presentaciones. Vayámonos al recreo. Como era de esperarse… Naruto se metió en problemas.

 **-¿Cómo te atreves a empujarme sin pedir perdón?-** Decía uno de los nuevos compañeros del equipo 7, sí, Naruto mientras caminaba chocó con él, lo cual le dio igual y siguió de largo. El tipo, que a cualquiera del instituto le daba miedo, excepto al equip otros más, era el "matón" del instituto. Por supuesto, Naruto no se inmutó al oírlo decir eso, más bien lo ignoro. Vamos, ¿Por qué un tipo de la mafia se inmutaría con un pequeño del instituto? Pensaba Naruto mientras lo veía, antes de darse la vuelta y seguir con su camino. **-¿Qué? ¿Quieres pelea después de clases?-** Le dijo el tipo al ver cómo era ignorado por un chico nuevo. Pelea. No debió mencionar eso. Naruto se hizo una promesa tan tonta. "Pelear con todo aquel que se lo pidiera". Y claro que la cumpliría. Se dio la vuelta dedicándole una sonrisa y aceptando. Fase 1: Intimidación completa. Fase 2: La pelea.

Sakura cuando se dio cuenta de eso, porque se convirtió viral en todo el instituto, le fue a pegar a Naruto. ¿Qué pasaría si le vieran el tatuaje? Sakura tenía razón, se estaba comportando imprudentemente. Sasuke, pues a él le daba igual lo que el dobe hiciera, de todas maneras sabía que él se podía proteger y no era tan tonto como lo calificaban todos. Naruto le dijo a Sakura que por eso llevaba una camiseta mangas largas, antes de salir de clases se la cambiaría por la del instituto y así no habría ningún problema. Para cuando el equipo 8 se enteró, la pelea ya había empezado. Así que se dirigían hacia ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Y es que con el que Naruto se iba a enfrentar no era alguien de quien fiarse. Tenía un temperamento. Y no es que el tipo se quisiera ganar el título de matón del instituto, pero él simplemente era así. Estaba lleno de odio. Y así lo podía calmar aunque sea un poco. Era nada más y nada menos que Sabaku no Gaara, líder actual de la mafia llamada Suna.

Gaara y Naruto estaban parados uno frente al otro, ninguno de los dos pensaba que el otro era de una mafia. Gaara sólo sabía que Hinata, Kiba y Shino eran de una, lo sabía porque por accidente, y un grave accidente, le vio el tatuaje de Konoha a Hinata. Como deben de imaginarse, muchas personas estaban alrededor de ellos. Se podría decir que todo comenzó por diversión. ¿Por qué? Antes de que ambos comenzarán dando el primer golpe, los dos sonrieron. Como que en ese momento en el cual se veían, pudieron encontrar la fuerza de ambos.

Ambos dieron el primer puñetazo con la mano derecha, ambos lo esquivaron por lo tanto los dos fallaron, pero créanme que iba con fuerza. Los dos pensaban acabarlo con el primer golpe, eran parecidos, pensaron lo mismo además de que tenían el pensamiento _Está en juego mi orgullo_. Ambos se volvieron a alejar, iban puñetazo, patada, puñetazo, codazo, sólo pocas veces habían logrado pegarle a su oponente. Como dije primero era diversión. Y para Naruto hubiera seguido así, hasta que se dio cuenta, porque él también era bueno interpretando a las personas, que su oponente estaba lleno de odio. Y apareció el Naruto evangelizador. Bien, no tanto así, pero ya que él había pasado también por el odio, la desesperación por cumplir su venganza y esas cosas que encienden tu ira como una fogata la cual acaba de encenderse, quería quitarse su odio y también el de los demás.

 **-El odio nunca servirá para nada.-** Comenzó diciendo Naruto, realmente el único que podía escuchar eso era Gaara. El cual cuando escuchó eso produjo que se llenara de más odio, tenía la convicción de que el odio es algo esencial para la vida, y cosas como el amor, la hermandad, la amistad eran inútiles a tal grado que nunca desearía sentir eso otra vez. Sí, porque su propio padre lo había engañado, otra persona en la que confiaba bastante también lo había engañado, las personas sólo estaban con él porque era alguien fuerte, no porque de verdad lo quisieran y eso lo sabía. Sus hermanos claramente no eran así, pero él se negó rotundamente a creer que había alguien en el que se podía confiar. Así que, una vez cuando ya estaba hastiado de toda esa vida de engaños que había vivido desató su ira. Lo único que recordaba era que su padre había sido asesinado por sus manos. De ahí nada. Toda su mente quedó en la oscuridad.

 **-Si conocieras la tranquilidad que te trae estar en paz con uno mismo te darías cuenta que el odio no es nada más que una porquería que habita en este mundo.-** Si bien, creo que ya lo he dicho antes, pero esto es un poco controversial para la vida de ellos. Pero es muy diferente, el hacer las cosas por odio que por una razón justa. Como era Konoha, sólo aceptando misiones justas. En todo caso, Naruto no se estaba refiriendo exactamente al odio, sino más bien, a la alegría que te trae saber que puedes confiar en alguien, más cuando estuviste solo, darte cuenta que todavía existen personas buenas es algo como, en este mundo es algo como, un milagro.

 **-Lo único que necesito es el odio.-** Respondió Gaara, si se preguntan cómo iba la pelea, pues bastante parejos. Aunque ya se estaban pasando un poco por decirlo así, unos alumnos pensaron en ir a llamar a la directora, pero otros no los dejaron, unos se fueron porque no querían verse involucrados si alguien más llegaba. Sakura les gritaba que dejasen de pelear, por alguna razón Sasuke estaba completamente tranquilo. ¿La razón? Tenía algo así como un deja vu. Él pudo, aunque sea un poco, escuchar lo que estaban hablando, así que recordó cuando paso lo mismo con Naruto, él tenía, y tiene aunque con un mejor razonamiento, un eterno odio contra su hermano Itachi, el cual había asesinado a sus padres y a él lo había dejado abandonado. Naruto le ayudo a salir de eso, así que pensaba que lo mejor era que ese chico también saliera de eso.

Naruto y Gaara ya tenían unas rasgaduras en la cara, Gaara también en los brazos y si no fuera por la camisa manga larga de Naruto él también las tuviera, aunque claro que de los moretones no se libraría, a ambos les comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre por la boca, y ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. **-Porque cuando encuentras amigos te das cuenta que ellos... te rescatan, incluso de uno mismo...-** Un golpe de Gaara fuerte en el estómago de Naruto, este tose y hace lo mismo que Gaara. **-Y salvan de la soledad...-** Se dio una ráfaga de golpes por parte de ambos, era sorprendente saber que aun los dos estaban en pie. **–Y ellos son los que te aceptan tal y como somos.-** Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara que hizo que retrocediera Gaara y cayera de espaldas. **–Por todo eso deja tu maldito odio, porque eso sólo te consume y al final te controla.-** Después de decir eso el también cayó de espaldas. Los dos estaban bastante cansados, lo que provocó que al final se desmayaran. En ese momento llego el equipo 8. Los demás que estaban de espectadores también se fueron, pensando que esa había sido una épica pelea. Kiba, Shino y Sasuke los llevaron a ambos a la enfermería, que por suerte nadie estaba ahí, y Sakura y Hinata los podían y Temari, los hermanos de Gaara también estaban con ellos, Hinata les explico que ellos eran de la mafia Suna, la cual tenía una alianza con Konoha. Los que pelearon estaban acostados en una cama cada uno, Hinata curaba a Naruto y Sakura a Gaara, porque él estaba más herido que Naruto y era la que mejor podía curar. Después de un tiempo, todos salieron dejándolos a los dos en la enfermería, primero porque querían comprobar que nadie más hubiera en el instituto y también informarle que estarían por ahí un rato porque unos chicos estaban en la enfermería. Habían quedado en encontrarse todos en la enfermería. La primera en llegar ahí, fue Hinata, ya que pensaba que sería bueno conseguirles algo de tomar para cuando despierten. Para cuando llegó, Gaara ya no estaba y Naruto estaba sentado en la cama.

 **-Ho-hola… ¿Cómo te sientes?-** Le dijo Hinata mientras entraba, Naruto todavía estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho Gaara cuando se despertó, Gaara estaba de pie frente a él, con una mirada confundida pero a la vez seria.

 **-Me siento genial.-** Respondió mientras sonreía, con esa sonrisa que te das cuenta que dice la verdad, aunque no es que se sentía genial físicamente, pero estaba feliz, porque al menos un poco había logrado hacer que ese chico tuviera un concepto diferente y eso también lo había ayudado a él.

Antes de que llegará Hinata, Gaara despertó y espero a que Naruto despertará también, cuando vio que ese chico despertó, lo primero que preguntó fue como se llamaba, inconsciente había estado pensando, por decirlo así, pero llegó a una conclusión, probablemente su concepto de la vida, del propósito de su vida estaba errado, siempre creyó que su única razón para existir era asesinar, al darse cuenta que las personas lo traicionaban, comenzó a tener la convicción de que todo el mundo es una traición, llegó a su mente la idea de que sólo vivía para él, por él por nadie más y que su único amigo sería siempre él mismo. El ver morir o sufrir a otros era lo que lo sostenía e incluso se sentía feliz por hacerlo, por eso llego a la conclusión que ese era el motivo por el que vivía.

Pero al escuchar e interpretar las palabras que ese chico le decía se dio cuenta de otra cosa, los únicos que estaban siempre con él, a pesar de ser como era, eran sus hermanos, ¿qué razón tienen para estar con él? La única que tenían para él era aprovecharse de él, pero si lo recordaba bien, nunca habían hecho eso, ¿entonces cuál es la razón? Tenía la duda, le contó todo eso a Naruto, la respuesta que recibió le aclaró todo y la oscuridad de su mente desaparecí razón por la que estaban con él era el amor de hermanos. Una sonrisa apareció por su mente al aceptar la idea de que sus hermanos lo querían, más bien, lo amaban. En ese momento sus hermanos entraron y lo abrazaron, por primera vez en su vida aceptaba el cariño que ellos siempre le querían dar. Ya se había propuesto una nueva meta, más bien ya había encontrado el verdadero motivo de la vida, se había dado cuenta que la palabra "amor" si existe y que esa palabra no es una debilidad. Más bien una fortaleza. Antes de irse con sus hermanos, Naruto le dijo que le alegraría que fueran amigos, él comenzaba a admirar a ese chico. - **Yo igual.-** Fue lo que respondió antes de irse. Y por esa razón era que Naruto ahora estaba alegre.

 **-Oye Hinata, ¿No crees que las palabras "Amor" y "Amistad" son asombrosas?-** Le dijo él mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, Hinata lo detuvo diciéndole que era mejor que descansara mientras regresaban los demás. Ella le respondió a la pregunta diciéndole que tenía razón porque esas dos palabras te ayudaban a seguir adelante, también le ofreció agua, lo cual comenzaba a desear Naruto en esos momentos. Cuando le dio la botella con agua, sus manos se tocaron, cuando esto pasó ambos se vieron, Hinata estaba sonrojada, ambos habían sentido el salto que dio sus corazones. Como que saltaba de alegría por haber encontrado a su par perfecto. Ninguno dijo algo, Naruto tomó agua y Hinata miraba hacía el suelo porque sabía que sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

 **-Me gusta cuando te sonrojas.-** Le dijo Naruto cuando terminó de tomar agua, bien, lo dijo por error, supuestamente ese pensamiento se quedaría sólo en su mente, pero al final su boca también lo dijo. Ella levantó la cabeza, aún sonrojada, pero ahora con la mirada sorprendida por lo que le había dicho, él la estaba viendo mientras le sonreía, era una mirada de "Estoy viendo lo más magnifico del mundo" ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo. Todavía se estaban viendo cuando la puerta se abrió. La persona que entró fue Sasuke. Cuando entró Hinata y Naruto seguían viéndose mientras sonreían, cuando escucharon que entró los dos lo voltearon a ver sonrojados, aunque obviamente más la Hyuga, y después desviaron sus miradas viendo a una pared que parecía bastante interesante. Para los ojos de él era como ver a unos chicos enamorados que se acaban de dar cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro. Le dieron muchas ganas de decirles eso, pero al final no lo dijo, muy probablemente porque ese tipo de frases no irían con él, a menos que estuviera molestando sólo a Naruto.

 **-Buena paliza que te dieron dobe.-** Le dijo mientras entraba por completo a enfermería y se apoyaba en la pared con la espalda. Naruto sólo se río diciendo que se había dejado ganar. Lo cual no era así, Gaara es un excelente contrincante. Mientras llegaban los demás Sasuke molestaba a Naruto, y también le decía que él era el líder de Suna. Bien, ahora ya aceptaba mejor que habían quedado en un empate. ¡Y es que pelear contra un líder de una mafia y casi ganar era sorprendente! Llegaron los demás y cada uno se fue a su respectivo hogar.

Le informaron al líder lo que paso con Naruto y él lo regaño, pero al final como los involucrados en la pelea quedaron como amigos no le tomo tanta importancia, porque eso era bueno, porque acababan de pedir ayuda a otras mafias aliadas para acabar con Akatsuki y exactamente hace un momento el líder de Suna, Gaara, acababa de llamarle diciendo que le iba a dar su ayuda y que mandaría a dos equipos, junto con él, al momento de la misión. Ya estaba tomando forma, sólo faltaba conseguir información, y de eso se encargarían los equipos 7 y 8.

Y por esa misma razón, es que ahora, un fin de semana, ambos equipos estaban en un bar "en una fiesta" para recolectar información, porque en los bares es el mejor lugar para recolectar información, después de hacer unos documentos falsos para entrar al bar, lo demás era pan comido, y realmente lo era, lo que Naruto no esperaba es que volviera a sentir lo mismo que sintió la vez pasada cuando a Hinata la invitaron a bailar. Bueno, ahora era peor, él no estaba cerca de ella, y cuando se preguntó una vez ¿Qué estará haciendo Hinata? Se dio cuenta que ella estaba en la pista de baile con un chico. Bien, ella estaba recolectando información, a pesar de que se sentía incomoda por hacer eso, pero recolecto valiosa información. Ella iba a decir que ya no le apetecía bailar, cuando de pronto llego Naruto.

 **-Oye, ¿quién te dio permiso de sacarla a bailar?-** Le preguntó molesto poniéndose en medio de los dos, ahora ya entiendo porque al equipo 7 casi no les ponían misiones de recolectar información, Naruto hacía exactamente lo que pensaba y no podía disimular.

 **-¿A caso debo pedirle permiso a él para que te saque a bailar, señorita?-** Hinata no sabía que responder a eso, no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando, pero creía que era lo mismo que le pasaba al principio con su equipo, se preocupaban mucho por ella, ese pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse, no era un buen momento para sonrojarse, porque Naruto al ver que ella se sonrojaba lo malinterpretó y entonces se salió del bar.

 **-Yo… Lo siento.-** Le dijo Hinata al chico con el que estaba bailando y fue tras Naruto, nunca pensó que Naruto se pondría así, a pesar de que esa semana habían hablado de vez en cuando, pensaba que quizás él sólo la consideraba una conocida, no una amiga en la cual preocuparse, en cambio ella, había comenzado a sentir algo por él. Cuando salió del bar, Naruto estaba afuera jugando con un perro, el cual parecía no tener dueño.

 **-Hola Naruto-kun.-** Le dijo en un tono suave que a penas y lo logró escuchar Naruto, él miró hacía donde estaba ella mientras seguía acariciando al perrito. Naruto no sabía que decir, porque no sabía que es lo que lo había impulsado a decir eso ¡Estaban en una misión!

 **-Lo siento, sé que estamos en una misión y yo te interrumpí.-** Ahora que Naruto lo pensaba mejor, en el instituto había sentido eso otras veces, ella era parte del consejo estudiantil, y varios chicos siempre la mencionaban diciendo que era bastante bonita, y otras cosas que me niego a repetirlas. Sólo porque ya estaba él con condiciones de no pelear no les pego, pero probablemente lo que vio hoy fue lo que derramo su vaso de paciencia. Nunca pensó que ella sería, por decirlo así, bastante popular entre los chicos. A pesar de que sabía que era bastante bonita.

 **-No te preocupes, antes pasaba lo mismo con el equipo.-** Dijo mientras se acercaba y también comenzaba a acariciar al perrito. "Estoy pensando en adoptarlo" Le dijo Naruto mientras sonreía, el perrito pareció entenderle porque comenzó a mover la cola en señal de alegría.

Después de un rato, los demás también salieron y regresaron al edificio ahí le dijeron al líder lo que habían recolectado, que sólo eran dos cosas, pero parecían bastante importante. Sasuke consiguió que una chica le dijera que según rumores, los cuales al parecer eran reales, Akatsuki sólo contaba con 10 personas, las cuales estaban divididas en grupo de 2. Además de eso, Akatsuki también tenía mafias aliadas. Lo que Hinata recolecto fue que, ese chico le había mencionado que en su barrio, ahora nadie, excepto los que vivían ahí, nadie pasaba por ahí, y él estaba seguro haber visto a algunos de la mafia Akatsuki y que estaba casi seguro que tenían su edificio por ahí. Ahora ya tenían bastante información sobre Akatsuki sabían dónde probablemente vivían y cuantos eran. Lo cual concordaba con lo que se especulaba que eran más de 5 pero menos de 15 personas.

Después de terminar su misión cada uno se fue al lugar donde viven, Sakura le decía a Naruto que a él quizás le gustaba Hinata, y eso era bueno porque ella era una buena chica decía Sakura, ya cuando todos estaban durmiendo, Naruto se puso a pensar en eso, ¡Realmente no entendía nada! Nunca había sentido lo mismo en ninguna ocasión, pero se sentía tranquilo cuando lo sentía, pero si Hinata estaba con alguien se sentía con cólera.

 **-Deja de moverte Dobe ¡Estas moviendo todo el camarote! te voy a aclarar lo que piensas. Te gusta Hinata y por eso estas celoso cuando la ves con otros chicos. Y punto ¡Ya deja de moverte!** \- Le dijo Sasuke despertando a Kakashi que se daba cuenta también de lo que estaba pasando entre Hinata y Naruto. El camarote paro de moverse. Y Naruto lo entendió. Mañana en el instituto conversaría con Hinata, tenía que comprobar algo.

 **Presente.**

 **-Naruto.-** Dijo Kakashi serio, habían estado platicando sobre la vida actual de Naruto, pero ahora este ya se iba, todo parecía estar encajando, así que Kakashi decidió mencionar lo mismo que dejaron en el pasado. **–Obtuvimos nueva, aunque poca, pero hemos tenido información de Akatsuki.-** Naruto seguía de espaldas, viendo hacía la puerta, cualquiera diría que tiene un odio inmenso hacía esa puerta, pero ya saben que no es hacía la puerta, si no hacía Akatsuki. Tenía presionado sus puños. Si tuviera largas sus uñas, de seguro se haría heridas en sus manos. Muchas imágenes pasaban por su mente.

 **-¿Y qué pasa con eso?-** Respondió alzando un poco la voz, había dejado el tema de Akatsuki cerrado porque él no había encontrado ninguna información de ellos. Pero ahora, que ya su vida se estaba normalizando aparece una nueva información de ellos, no pensaba con claridad. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, lo que sea que pudiera hacer para realizar su venganza contra ellos, lo haría.

 **-Quiero que los encuentres a todos. Tenemos una nueva misión.-** Cuando Kakashi terminó de decir eso Naruto salió de la oficina, no sin antes decirle que haría lo posible por encontrarlos a todos, y que él se encargara de conseguir más información de Akatsuki. Definitivamente los iba a encontrar, no sabía dónde vivían, o de qué vivían, pero de seguro encontraría información de algunos de ellos en internet. Después de tanto tiempo, de pasar sentado en una oficina, comenzaba a sentir adrenalina. Pero algo en él también tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso. Pero cumpliría su misión. Después de largos 9 años una nueva misión comenzaba. Y esa definitivamente la cumpliría.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Hasta aquí termina este capítulo :3 No se preocupen por si no entienden lo que pasó antes, pero ya casi será revelado todo lo que pasó ¡Naruto se va a buscar a toda su generación en el presente! Es emocionante :3 Las historias comenzarán a conectarse :3 Wiii ya me emocione :3**

 **Nota: Estaré publicando la continuación de Rebeldes cada fin de semana, si se me hace posible lo haré 2 veces a la sema por lo menos, pero ya comencé mis momentos de tareas, exposiciones, examenes y más cosas así, pero trataré de publicarlo seguido :) Espero lo entiendan.**

 **Como siempre digo, me encanta leer reviews :3 Espero dejen uno jaja -Si les gusto algo mucho lo dejan en un review *-*- Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, y les aseguró que esto será cada vez más emocionante :3**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima :) Se despide Nenúfar-chan.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Holaa :) Vengo con la continuación *-* (Al fina u.u") Y pues, vengo a anunciarles que... Comienzo a ocupar el guión largo en los diálogos :3 Espero que los haya hecho bien :) Pues, sin más que decir, además de que espero que les guste, aquí esta..**

— **Blablabla.** **—** Lo que dicen.

Blablabla: La narración.

 _Blablabla:_ Algún pensamiento.

 **Ahora sí, sin más que decir, disfruten *-***

 **-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

 **Capítulo 5.**

 **Presente.**

Naruto había pedido que le dieran su mes de vacaciones, al principio el jefe se negó, porque él era un buen empleado, pero al final acepto diciéndole que el dinero se lo estaría mandando a su número de tarjeta de crédito, Naruto ya había comenzado a buscar información sobre Konoha en internet, buscando por: "¿Qué paso con Konoha?" o por "Se han visto personas que antes estaban en Konoha". Y más cosas así, no había encontrado muchas cosas, y realmente lo que había encontrado era lo que las personas creían que había pasado, como que habían muerto todos y tonterías así. Ahora él, junto con su mochila en la cual llevaba su laptop, se dirigía hacía su café/restaurante favorito, para investigar ahí y a la vez comer.

Después de comer, encendió su laptop para investigar más, cuando el mismo niño de la vez pasada fue a sentarse enfrente de él, Naruto le sonrío, le parecía que era un niño muy curioso, aunque ahora estaba con su uniforme, y si no se equivocaba, ese uniforme lo conocía, era el mismo uniforme del instituto al que una vez, por una misión, tuvo que ir.

 **—** **Ese es el Instituto 22 de junio, ¿verdad? —** Preguntó en el momento en que el niño acababa de tomar asiento, este asentía con la cabeza mientras terminaba de tomar su jugo de caja. Hasta ese momento Naruto se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos sabía el nombre del otro, pero aun así ese niño le iba a hablar. **—Por cierto, mi nombre es Naruto. —** El niño dejo de tomar jugo y le dedicó una sonrisa abierta, bastante tierna.

 **—** **Mi nombre es Kou, mucho gusto señor Naruto.** —Dijo mientras hacía una media reverencia con la cabeza, Naruto le dijo que sólo lo llamará por su nombre.

 **—** **¿Y cómo te va en los estudios? ¿Los profesores son buenos?**

 **—** **Pues me va bien, mamá me ha enseñado muchas cosas, aunque mamá no ha podido ir porque pasa ocupada, por eso yo he entregado todos los papeles, pero ya terminó todo eso. Kurenai-sensei y Asuma-sensei son los mejores.** —Sí, ¡Ellos trabajaban en el instituto de ese chico! A Naruto se le ocurrió la mejor idea que tuvo en su vida. Bueno ni tanto. Porque salió corriendo hacía ese instituto diciéndole al niño que ya regresaría. El niño se quedó sorprendido por eso pero después de reaccionar se sentó enfrente de la computadora que había dejado Naruto, mientras leía el artículo que Naruto había dejado abierto "Miembros de Konoha esparcidos por todo Japón". Comenzó a leer sobre eso.

 **Hace 10 años.**

Naruto entendió que probablemente sí sentía algo por Hinata, a pesar de haber dicho que quería comprobar algo, no sabía cómo rayos hacerlo, por esa misma razón, ahora ya era abril, ya había pasado casi dos meses desde que supo que sentía algo por Hinata, y ahora lo sabía más, pero no sabía qué hacer, por cierto, la misión seguía normal. Iban a misiones de vez en cuando y cada vez reunían más información de Akatsuki, y estos cada vez asesinaban a más personas. En estos dos meses Naruto se había limitado a solo hablar con Hinata, a veces mientras estaban todos juntos y a veces solos. En cambio, con Hinata, ella también le gustaba él pero tampoco sabía qué hacer. ¿Qué tipo de chicos eran estos?

Sakura harta de ver a ambos sin intención de declarársele al otro, ideo un plan, en el que estaban envueltos Shino, Kiba y Sasuke, a pesar de que al principio no aceptaron por simple haraganería, al ver que Sakura se estaba enojando aceptaron con más rapidez. El plan era simple. Como últimamente tenían bastante tiempo libre, de no ser porque también tenían que entregar tareas y esas cosas, salían de vez en cuando. Esta vez, Sakura planeó una salida "en grupo" ya deben de imaginar que pasaría.

Hinata junto con Kiba y Shino llegaron al lugar acordado para ver una película "todos juntos", mientras que con el equipo 7 ellos acababan de entrar al centro comercial y se dirigían hacia ese lugar. Sakura estaba emocionada porque estaba haciendo el papel de cupido, cuando ya estaban cerca de llegar, ella les mando un mensaje a Kiba y a Shino que ya iban a llegar. Y empezó el plan. Cerca del cine había una floristería, y como a Hinata le gustaban bastante las flores se acercaron, mientras ella observaba las flores, ellos se fueron despacio.

— **Oye dobe, debes de aprovechar esta vez.** —dijo Sasuke, mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro, Naruto no entendió eso pero aun así le dijo que sí. Hinata seguía observando las flores, no se había dado cuenta que sus amigos ya no se encontraban atrás de ella. Naruto caminaba delante de Sasuke y Sakura cuando pudo ver a Hinata, supuso que Kiba y Shino estaban cerca de donde ellas, y no tomo mucha importancia sobre si estaban o no estaban ahí. Así que camino un poco más rápido para poder llegar a donde ella. Para ese momento Sakura y Sasuke ya se habían alejado, entrando a una tienda en la que estaba también estaban Kiba y Shino.

— **Hola Hinata**. —dijo Naruto a la espalda de Hinata, ella se dio la vuelta y lo vio, se puso sonrojada al reconocer la voz de quien le había hablado, aun así le dedico una linda sonrisa que solo ella sabía dar y le dijo "Hola". Entonces se dieron cuenta: Nadie además de ellos estaba ahí, se pusieron a ver a todos lados y no los encontraban. — **¿Qué se habrán hecho?** —cuestionó Naruto mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cuello, él iba a llamar a Sasuke para preguntarle donde rayos se encontraban pero de pronto le cayó un mensaje, Hinata iba a hacer lo mismo pero con Kiba y también le cayó un mensaje de este. "Recuerda lo que te dije" decía en el mensaje de ambos. Al leer eso, y recordar lo que les dijeron anteriormente y caer en cuenta de lo que significaba. Ambos se sonrojaron. Ya lo dije anteriormente ¡Parecían un par de chicos enamorados que se acababan de dar cuenta de sus sentimientos! Pero no, a estas alturas ya era hora de que algo pasará. Me estoy emocionando sólo por eso. Volviendo al tema de los tortolitos, no se dijeron nada por unos ¿segundos? ¿Minutos?

— **¿Qué película querías ver?** —preguntó Naruto por fin mientras la miraba, aún con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas, nadie creería que estos chicos son de una mafia, ella, que estaba viendo a un suelo asombroso, lo vio, con mucho sonrojo, y como pudo le contestó.

— **Cualquiera está bien.** —Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacía el cine. Detalles: 1- Naruto y Hinata se dieron cuenta que a ambos les gustaban bastante las flores. 2- Naruto y Hinata agradecían internamente porque los hayan dejado solos.

Entraron al cine, compraron golosinas y vieron que películas estaban en la cartelera y cuales podrían ver pronto, y para su sorpresa había 1 que a ambos les llamaba la atención, se llamaba "Piratas del caribe" así que decidieron ver esa. Una persona mayor de edad los atendió y pensó que eran novios y se los dijo, los dos se pusieron como tomates recién maduros. Entraron a la sala porque la película estaba a punto de comenzar, cabe destacar que los dos estaban muy nerviosos ¡Estaban en una cita! Adivinen quienes entraron a la sala también sin que ellos dos los vieran. Sí, sus amigos, Sakura quería cerciorarse de que todo saliera bien. Y bueno, se podría decir que todo iba bien. Sus manos chocaban algunas veces cuando querían agarrar ambos palomitas, y se escuchaba de vez en cuando una pequeña risa de Hinata cuando Naruto le susurraba algo que le parecía gracioso de la película. Saben, esperaba lo del "haces como tienes sueño y les pones el brazo encima" pero Naruto no lo hizo, no sé si porque no quería ser común o porque realmente es tan despistado que no se le ocurrió hacer eso, imaginar que ya tiene 18 años era costoso, pero sabía que había algo de picardía en él. En todo caso, no paso eso, tampoco lo del "ambos ponen casualmente las manos en el reposa manos y se las agarran" no tampoco, ni nada. Pero estaban felices. Ambos. Y para ellos eso era más que suficiente. Y es que lo principal en el amor debería de ser eso, pasar feliz al lado de la otra persona sin necesidad de decir o hacer algo, sólo ser felices juntos. Terminó la película y ambos salieron de la sala de cines. Mientras estaban ahí, Naruto pensó en llevar a Hinata a que se fueran a tomar un café con algún postre. La adicción del café comenzaba. Y tal y como lo planeó, ahora ya se encontraban en un café. Y las otras personas los seguían de lejos, y ellos ni enterados de que los estaban observando.

Pidieron 2 cafés helados, habían quedado algo llenos por las palomitas por eso no pidieron postre.

— **Hinata… ¿Tienes novio?** —preguntó Naruto, la mencionada se puso sonrojada, él necesitaba conocer eso para seguir adelante en su plan, él no había visto nada de la película, aunque sí unas partes que casualmente eran las que más le daban risa, en todo caso, se había puesto a pensar en algo más para hacer con Hinata y pasar todo el día juntos. Ya dije, Naruto tenía un poco de picardía en él.

— **No, nunca he tenido.** —Estaba sonrojada al decir eso, nunca se imaginó que él le preguntaría eso, le parecía algo demasiado maravilloso para ser real, porque definitivamente detrás de esa pregunta había algo más escondido. Y sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Naruto saltaba de alegría, por dentro obviamente, nunca imaginó que sentiría eso porque simplemente ella le había dicho que estaba soltera ¡Y es que para Naruto ese ya era un gran progreso! Déjenme decirles que Naruto y Hinata estaban sentados uno a la par del otro. Les llevaron lo que ordenaron y dejaron de platicar un tiempo mientras se lo tomaban. Hinata le iba a decir algo a Naruto, este la estaba observando mientras ella degustaba del café. Cuando ella lo volteó a ver, Naruto tenía ganas de reír, y lo hizo un poco.

— **¿Por qué te ríes?** —dijo ella mientras hacía un puchero.

— **Tienes café acá.** —contestó mientras él señalaba en su cara donde lo tenía, ella se limpió el otro lado. — **No, es el otro.** —le dijo Naruto sonriente mientras la agarraba del mentón y le daba un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. En el lado donde se había manchado de café. — **Está delicioso.** —dijo lamiéndose un poco los labios. Hinata tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba sonrojada. _¿Qué acaba de pasar?_ Se preguntaba ella en su mente, mientras sentía cada vez más fuerte el hormigueo en su estómago, cada vez se sonrojaba más, Naruto también estaba un poco sonrojado aunque en él se encontraba una sonrisa en su rostro. Definitivamente estos chicos estaban enamorados. Sakura estaba que no cabía de la felicidad. Había hecho un excelente trabajo de cupido. Kiba quien sentía algo hacía Hinata, obviamente se sintió mal por eso, aunque lo acepto, porque sobre todas las cosas, Hinata era su mejor amiga y deseaba lo mejor para ella. Shino estaba feliz por su mejor amiga, por lo que sabía Naruto era un buen chico. Y Sasuke estaba feliz porque al fin ese dobe había hecho un avance, y vaya que ahora sí tenía bastante para molestarlo. Decidieron irse y dejar a los tortolitos definitivamente solos.

— **Eh… Eh…** —Hinata había estado diciendo eso por un corto tiempo, su mente no analizaba del todo. ¡No se esperaba eso! Bueno, ni yo.

— **Bueno…** —Comenzaba a decir Naruto, él tenía que decir algo, pero no estaba seguro de el qué, sólo dejaría que todo fluyera de él. — **Hinata me gustas mucho.** —le dijo de manera seria, para que supiera que él estaba hablando en serio. Ahora ella tenía una mano sobre su boca. Tampoco se esperaba eso. El chico que le gustaba estaba declarándose. Y ella no sabía que decir. Pero estaba bastante feliz por eso. — **Creo que deberías decir algo. —** dijo Naruto un poco tímido al ver que ella no mostraba señales de querer decir algo, y se estaba poniendo nervioso por eso pensando en que él pudo haber malentendido todo antes y había una posibilidad de ser rechazado por ella, y eso le dolería mucho.

— **También…** —respondió Hinata después de un corto tiempo. — **También me gustas mucho.** —Ahora sí ambos estaban sonrojados. ¡Se estaban declarando! ¿Quién no estuviera sonrojado? A los dos se les formo una sonrisa en su boca. Todo era tan perfecto. Los sentimientos de ellos comenzaban a encajar poco a poco y era hermoso ver eso. Como dos corazones que fueron destinados a estar juntos ahora encajan como uno solo.

— **¿Quisieras aceptar ser mi novia?** —le preguntó Naruto a Hinata mientras la agarraba de la mano y la miraba directamente a sus ojos perlados que rebozaban de brillo al igual que los de él.

— **Sí.** —respondió ella mientras le sonreía y lo abrazaba. ¡Qué bueno que la mesa y las sillas les permitían abrazarse! Estuvieron un tiempo abrazándose. Las personas que estaban en el café estaban sonriendo al ver eso. Y es que parecía bastante hermoso. Después de un tiempo de estar así y de dejar de mirarse amorosamente, se tomaron sus respectivos cafés. Seguían agarrados de las manos.

Cuando terminaron Naruto y Hinata fueron a un centro de juegos, tenían una meta, ganar las suficientes fichas para poder obtener un oso de peluche, y así poder marcar por siempre ese día con algo especial como eso. La mayoría del tiempo la pasaron agarrados de la mano, y de vez en cuando Naruto la abrazaba, más que todo cuando ella estaba de espaldas. El oso de peluche que querían requería que tuvieran muchas fichas y ya se estaba haciendo muy noche. Así que optaron por algo más que les parecía bastante genial. Eran 2 collares. Simplemente eran collares de acero y delgados. No tenían ningún dije, era el muy simple collar. Pero para ellos era algo bastante hermoso, ya que si los tenían los dos, estaban seguros que siempre estarían juntos. ¿Será algo pronto para decir el "por siempre juntos"? Quizás.

Naruto seguía agradeciendo internamente a su equipo porque antes de ir al centro comercial, cada uno se fue en sus respectivas motos, así que él podría ir a dejar a Hinata a su casa. Naruto le ayudó a Hinata a subirse en la moto, después se subió él y comenzó el trayecto. Hinata lo abrazaba mientras observaba el cielo y agradecía por esos momentos. Naruto también agradecía esos momentos con Hinata. Se quedarían guardados por siempre en su corazón. Después de llegar al lugar indicado por Hinata, también él le ayudo a bajarse. Las luces de la casa de Kurenai estaban apagadas, sólo estaba encendida la luz de la calle, posiblemente porque sabían que llegaría un poco tarde. Ella estaba enfrente de la puerta dándole la espalda a esta y viendo a Naruto que la estaba viendo a ella.

— **Buenas noches Naruto-kun.** —le dijo ella sonriente.

— **Buenas noches Hinata.** —contestó él mientras se acercó un poco a ella. Ella no se movió del lugar en el que se encontraba, Naruto le acarició la mejilla, bajando hasta acariciarle sus labios. Se dio cuenta que sus alturas eran bastante distintas ya que ella tenía que alzar un poco su cabeza y él la inclinaba bastante. Sintió tan suaves los labios de ella que cada vez tenía más deseo de poder besarlos. La levantó un poco más del mentón y se inclinó más hacía ella. Ella por su parte comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos al saber lo que pasaría. Y paso lo que ambos esperaban. Los labios de ambos rozaron un poco, para después dar por sellado su primer beso. Para ambos la sensación que sentían en su interior era bastante agradable. El beso siguió, era suave y dulce, pero a la vez llena con deseo de probar los labios del otro. Naruto pasó su mano por la mejilla de ella mientras la besaba. Después de unos segundos, ambos rebozaban de felicidad, y Hinata no pudo resistir que de su boca saliera una sonrisa. Naruto sintió que ella estaba sonriendo así que se alejó un poco. Todavía podían sentir el aliento del otro. Naruto también sonreía. Estaban rebozando de felicidad. Su primer beso había sido fascinante y lleno de emociones. Hinata se comenzaba a poner roja, más de lo que ya estaba, le dio un corto beso a Naruto otra vez, mientras le deseaba buenas noches y entraba a su casa como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Pero es que estaba tan emocionada que sentía que se podía desmayar. Naruto se quedó viendo a la puerta recordando el beso que le acababa de dar.

— **Besas genial Hinata.** —dijo en un susurro mientras sonreía a la nada. Les aseguro que de ahora en adelante habrá más besos entre ellos. Se subió a su moto y fue a su edificio, todo el camino iba sonriente. Obviamente estaría sonriente. Llegó al edificio, la mayoría ya estaba acostada, y su equipo era uno de esos, llegó a su departamento y sin hacer ruido entró a su cuarto y subió hasta llegar a su cama. Toda la noche se la pasó pensando en todo lo que había pasado en ese día, su felicidad desbordaba. ¡Por fin Hinata y Naruto eran novios! Y también se habían dado su primer beso.

— **Por favor, que sea cierto el "por siempre juntos"** —dijo mientras se tocaba el collar que demostraba el amor que ellos dos tenían.

 **Presente.**

Naruto había corrido todo el camino hacía el instituto, y al fin llegó, ahora sólo le tocaba esperar que Kurenai y Asuma estuvieran todavía ahí. Había pasado tanto tiempo que también deseaba reconocerlos, o al menos que ellos lo reconocieran a él. Entró al instituto y comenzaba a sentir hormigueo en la espalda, estaba recordando demasiados esos días. Para él eso no era bueno para su salud, pero en fin, si quería terminar su venganza tenía que encontrarlos a todos sí o sí. Y en esos estaba encontrar a Hinata. Sí, Hinata, al igual que el resto, había desaparecido, aunque ella en una forma diferente por decirlo así. Él miraba a todos los lados, hasta que a lo lejos vio dos figuras que le eran conocidas, se acercó a ellos.

 **—** **¿Asuma? ¿Kurenai?** —preguntó él cuando ya estaba cerca de esas 2 personas, y exactamente eran las personas mencionadas, cuando se dieron la vuelta y lo vieron, se asombraron bastante, él no había cambiado nada.

— **Hola Naruto.** —dijo Asuma mientras quitaba el cigarrillo de su boca. — **Cuánto tiempo.** —Ambos lo estaban viendo sonrientes. Pero entonces una cara de duda se posiciono en ellos.

— **¿Qué haces acá?** —preguntó Kurenai que no entendía por qué él los estaría buscando.

— **Me encontré con Kakashi un día de estos, y volvió a encontrar información de Akatsuki, quiere que los vuelva a reunir a todos.** —dijo él mientras los miraba serio, para darles a demostrar que él de verdad quería encontrarlos a todos. A ellos eso les dio nostalgia, ver nuevamente la determinación de Naruto era genial.

— **A todos.** —dijo Kurenai en un susurró que sólo pudo escuchar Asuma, entendía porque lo decía así. — **Entonces déjanos a nosotros encontrar a Kiba, a Shino, y al equipo de Asuma.** —le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa. — **Sé que tú querrás encontrar a Hinata**. —dijo mientras le daba palmaditas en su cabeza.

— **Sí, y estoy seguro que la encontraré.** —decía determinado Naruto alzando un pulgar en señal de que definitivamente cumpliría eso. Ahora ya le faltarían menos personas que buscar, esperaba encontrarlas pronto. Intercambiaron números para seguir en contacto. Ahora Naruto estaba más emocionado, ya quitaba a dos personas de la lista. Se dirigía hacia el café/restaurante. Mientras tanto allá un niño terminaba de leer el artículo de la laptop.

— **¿Quién será Sasuke y dónde quedará Kanazawa?** —se preguntaba él en un susurro, acababa de leer que era probable que Sasuke, un miembro de Konoha, se encontraba en Kanazawa. Saben, eso era cierto. Cuando Naruto llegó, el niño le hizo la misma pregunta, él comenzó a leer en modo rápido ese artículo y lo decidió. Iría a Kanazawa a buscar a Sasuke. Un detalle: Kou también iría.

 **-/-/-/-/-/-**

 **Hasta ahí el capítulo :3 Wiii pronto se revelará que fue lo que paso con todos *-* Me gusto escribir la parte de la cita de Hinata y Naruto (*-*)/ Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :3**

 **Ya saben, como siempre digo, escriban lo que más les gusto, o que no les gusto en todo caso (que espero no sea nada jajaja) o alguna frase que les gusto :3**

 **Nos vemos a la próxima, se despide Nenúfar-chan :)**


	7. Capítulo 6: El caos inicia Parte I

**Naruto no es de mi propiedad, es de Masashi Kishimoto, pero esta historia sí ;)**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Capítulo 6.**

 **Presente.**

 **—Así que… —** Naruto y Kou iban en avión hacía Kanazawa, estarían horas en ese avión y él ya se estaba aburriendo de estar ahí. Kou le acababa de hablar de su madre y que lo dejo ir sólo por qué desde que él había llegado, Naruto era la única persona con la que hablaba más amenamente, además de qué Kou le mintió un poco. **—Le dijiste a tu mamá que yo tenía un hijo y te llevabas muy bien con él y que incluso eran compañeros en el salón de clases… —** dijo Naruto al escuchar lo que le había dicho el niño, él se excusaba diciendo que había leído sobre Kanazawa y su mamá siempre estaba ocupada, él la amaba mucho, pero quería ir a un lugar de Kanazawa y quería aprovechar esa oportunidad. Naruto se comenzó a reír después de escuchar eso, ese niño le caía bien, y pues no le reprocharía nada, no es que en su niñez y juventud haya hecho cosas buenas, realmente no lo había hecho en lo que respectaba con la ley, además el niño quería ir a un museo, una vez él se fue sin avisarle a ninguno de Konoha, todos se preocuparon, pero adivinen qué, él sólo quería ir a escalar una montaña.

Después de unas horas en el avión, más bien unas cansadas horas en el avión, ellos se bajaron, Naruto consiguió un mapa de Kanazawa. **—Bien. —** dijo serio mientras observaba el mapa. **—No tengo idea de dónde ir primero. —** volvió a decir mientras tenía en su cara una expresión de duda. Volteo a ver al niño que estaba sentado comiéndose una galleta. Creo que su mamá lo único que le puso en la mochila es comida, todo el día ha estado comiendo. Pensaba Naruto mientras se acercaba a él y se sentaba. **— ¿Dónde deberíamos ir primero? —** preguntó Naruto mientras le enseñaba el mapa.

 **—Creo que deberíamos buscarlo en lugares que usted considere a los cuales iría. ¿Era su amigo verdad? —** Naruto se puso a pensar a que lugares iría Sasuke. El problema estaba que por ejemplo, quién se imaginaría que él era un simple oficinista después de 9 años. Así que no sabía que esperar de lo que estaban haciendo todos. Aunque de seguro Sakura-chan se convirtió en una doctora, teniendo en cuenta que le gustaba cuidar a los demás. Pensaba.  
 **—Veamos, Sakura-chan sería doctora. —** Comenzó a decir mientras Kou le prestaba atención. **—Kakashi sigue por ahí, Sasuke… Lo dejo de último… Neji quizás en una empresa, teniendo en cuenta que Hanabi trabaja en una… Hinata… La dejo de último mejor… Shikamaru ¿gerente de una empresa? Era muy inteligente así que supongo que algo así… Shino…No se me ocurre nada… Kiba definitivamente algo que tenga que ver con perros… Ino ¿ropa?... Chouji ¿restaurante? Lee… ¿atleta? Así que Sasuke… ¿Qué rayos? ¿Cómo no sé qué le gustaba a Sasuke? —** dijo por último desesperándose.  
 **— ¿Usted quería ser de lo que trabaja ahora? —** preguntó Kou.  
 **—Claro que no. —** dijo él, cierto, no todos debieron ir por lo que les gustaba, capaz y Sasuke es un policía o algo que va defendiendo la justicia.

Después de descansar un poco en el hotel, Naruto llevó a Kou al Museo que antes le había dicho, el primero mencionado antes de ir a hacer unas cosas, dio una vuelta por todo el museo, viendo que todo estuviera bien y que había seguridad, las cosas así me daban un poco de gracia, ya saben, buscando a policías, muy irónico. Después de eso salió y se dirigía al centro de la ciudad, para sorpresa de él, estaba repleto de turistas.

 **—** **¡Wow! No sabía que venían varios turistas en este lugar. —** dijo Naruto viendo a su alrededor, una persona que estaba cerca de él lo escuchó y le dijo que desde que había salido una noticia que es probable que en ese lugar hubiera alguien de la mafia llamada "Konoha", se llenaba tanto de turistas como de policías. **— ¿Y cómo supieron su nombre o que esa persona se encuentra aquí y eso? —** preguntó Naruto curioso. El señor comenzó a explicarle algunas cosas a Naruto como: el nombre dicen que ese es, aunque en este lugar, ese nombre es muy conocido, hay muchas personas que lo tienen, tanto conocidas como no. Saben también le dijo la supuesta "descripcion" que tenían acerca de Sasuke, sí, la digo así porque estaba muy errónea. Naruto tuvo que contenerse su risa, describían a Sasuke como alguien de baja estatura, cabello largo, y ojos café.

Después de otro rato de hablar, Naruto consiguió un libro, ah, se me ha olvidado el nombre, pero donde están todos los números telefónicos de locales, empresas y cosas así. Naruto esperaba encontrar algo que sólo podría ser conocido entre Konoha. Su misión fue fallida, ya que no encontró absolutamente nada. Incluso en la calle hubo un tipo que se entregó, diciendo que él era Sasuke. Y nada que ver en lo absoluto. Fue a bares, como antes le habían enseñado, el mejor lugar para recolectar información, pero no resultó. Además de que se peleó con un hombre, así que lo echaron del bar.

Ya estaba anocheciendo, así que fue al museo. Entró, y se le quedo viendo a una pintura.

 **—** **Es muy bonito aquí, ¿verdad? —** dijo el niño a la par de él, mientras se comía una galleta.

 **—** **He tenido esta curiosidad hace mucho, ¿cuánta comida te puso tu mamá? —** dijo mientras reía y le acariciaba la cabeza. **—Vamos al hotel. —** Comenzaron a caminar y el niño le explicaba que su mamá le puso 3 galletas para cada día, 2 jugos para cada día, y 1 chocolate para cada día. Naruto tenía planeado pasar 3 días en Kanazawa, por eso el niño le rogó que lo lleve, y él acepto.

 **Hace 10 años.**

Lo primordial de estos meses que pasaron, que fueron muchos, para no hacerles larga la historia, ya estamos en Diciembre, pues sólo fue el hecho de que Naruto y Hinata eran novios, y vaya que lo demostraban, en serio. No la pasaban siempre juntos solamente porque Hinata cursaba primer año y Naruto estaba en tercero. Eran dos personas enamoradas, así como lo dice la palabra. Entre ellos había amor, del bueno. Y no crean que sólo porque habían estado poco tiempo juntos conociéndose no existía amor entre ellos. ¿Quién dijo que para que se dé el amor se necesita años de conocerse? Preséntalo ante mí y le doy un golpe. Bueno, no tan así, pero realmente eso no creo que sea necesario, el amor se puede dar de diferentes formas, a los 10 años, a los 5 años, a los meses de conocerse, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No es que el amor de los 10 años vaya a durar más que el de un abrir y cerrar de ojos o viceversa, tampoco es que confunda una atracción, pero ese es el problema, las personas están confundiendo eso, pero los aseguro que ellos sabían plenamente que lo suyo no era una simple atracción. Y desde ahí ya se daban cuenta que sentían amor el uno por el otro.

Dejando de lado eso, la misión ya estaba preparada para unos meses, pero era porque desde hace cierto tiempo los ataques de Akatsuki habían bajado, y ahora estaban comenzando a dejar pistas, exactamente sólo para que Konoha los entendiera, eso había molestado mucho a Hiruzen, porque era como que querían jugar. Ese no era un maldito juego para ellos. El equipo 8 y el 7 iban a misiones juntos para que las habilidades de cada uno de ellos se complementara.

Al principio fue bastante gracioso ver como se complementaban, porque de dicha, y por pura suerte, no los atraparon, porque discutían entre ellos y hablaban mucho, Naruto y Hinata a veces se mezclaban en su mundo de amor y no prestaban atención a la misión, Sakura peleaba con Kiba a veces acerca de eso, y acerca de cómo sería mejor hacer la misión. Shino y Sasuke fueron los más calmados, con tal de hacer el trabajo que a ellos les tocaba estaban bien, a pesar de que a veces a Sasuke lo sacaba de quicio Naruto, imagínense los dos tipos peleándose en una misión. De dicha en serio que no estaban muertos

Pero ahora ya se complementaban bastante bien, y a Hinata y Naruto ya les había pasado la luna de miel, como me gusta decirle, pasaban juntos, pero ya sabían que tenían que mantenerse atentos al estar en una misión, las habilidades de corta y de larga distancia que tenían ambos equipos se complementaron perfectamente. Y así fue como los de Konoha fueron conocidos como una de las mafias más fuertes de Japón, porque los otros equipos no se quedaban atrás, ellos realizaban sus misiones aún mejores, ya que eso se le había vuelto como un entrenamiento.

Akatsuki les dejaba notas a los de Konoha, obviamente las noticas de la televisión las decía y así ellos se daban cuenta, se especulaba que era una guerra entre mafias, así que los habitantes estaban con temor, no sabían cuando podía llegar la hora de que ellos sean victimas de esos enfrentamientos. El equipo cada vez se encontraban a más Akatsukis en sus misiones, frustrados porque ninguna vez los habían podido capturar. Se encontraron con Itachi y Kisame, el compañero de este, y de vez en cuando también con Konan y Nagato.

Y estos últimos dos habían ido a recoger información sobre ellos. Así que ninguno sabía que ellos los iban a vigilar. Ellos sabían sobre la relación de Hinata y Naruto. Sabían quienes trabajan mejor en equipo y en pareja, y no los investigaba sólo a ellos, estaban investigando a todo Konoha, se podían las habilidades de cada uno de ellos, sabían quienes se consideraban más amigos, lo sabían todo, incluso se dieron cuenta de la alianza que estaba haciendo Konoha con otras mafias, así que sí, también a ellos los estaban investigando. Lo tenían todo.

Y déjenme decirles, tenían todas y absolutamente todas las posibilidades de asesinar a los de Konoha y a todas las demás mafias. Pero después de ver el lazo fraternal que tenían, decidieron jugar con ellos, y así dañar a Konoha de la mejor manera posible, y si, así fue como dejo de existir. Pero vamos, ya les estoy dando mucha información.

La fecha de ataque iba a ser en Enero, faltaba un mes para hacerlo, y todos los preparativos ya estaban hechos. Ahora iría una de las partes más importantes para algunos chicos. Iba a ser la graduación del equipo 7, y el equipo 8 pasaría a otro grado más. Así que les contare, lo más bello, antes de la oscuridad.

 **—** **Así que me veo bien con este traje. —** dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a Hinata, la beso en la mejilla. **— ¿Combinará con tu vestido? —** cuestiono cerca de su oído mientras bajaba su cabeza y besaba su cuello, en ese momento la agarro de su cintura.

 **—** **Naruto-kun… Estamos en la tienda… —** dijo mientras lo separaba un poco, y le decía que se veía muy bien, que ese traje debería de llevarse. Sí, le quedaba perfecto, a su medida, con una camisa azul por debajo de su saco, y un pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo izquierdo del saco.

Sakura estaba en otro lado buscando su vestido, Naruto se robó primero a Hinata, así que estaba escogiendo uno ella sola, viendo como los dos tortolitos se daban amor.

 **—** **¿Quieres hacer lo mismo? —** escuchó que dijo alguien en su espalda cerca de su oído. Se volteó a verlo rápido. Sabía quién era, conocía esa voz, le gustaba mucho. Pero no sabía, o más bien no creía que Sasuke sintiera lo mismo por ella. Dijo su nombre solamente mientras lo golpeó con un vestido en son de broma. **—Este te quedaría bien. —** dijo viendo el que había caído en su cara. Sakura se sonrojo, y eso si le gustaba ver a él, le gustaba saber cómo antes podría estar disimulando estar enojada y ahora se estaba sonrojando.

Sakura fue a medirse ese vestido, Hinata también llevaba uno. Ambas salieron al mismo tiempo. Y las reacciones de ambas eran buenas, ambas amaban como se le veía el vestido a la otra. Yo lo siento por decirlo ahora, pero en serio. Qué momento más feliz. Me gustaría decirles que todo seguirá bien. Sí, me gusta adelantaros un poco. Tal vez así entiendan porque me gusta recalcar los buenos momentos que ellos pasaron.

 **Día de la graduación.**

Al fin la graduación estaba lista. La información de Akatsuki también estaba lista. Y casi en plan de hacerlo. Por muy sorprendente que parezca, Sasuke obtuvo el primer lugar en su salón, y en su año, creo que sería algo esperado por ustedes, incluso en los estudios es bueno. Después de ser entregado todos los diplomas, los premios y reconocimientos. Comenzó la fiesta. Todo el equip estaba ahí. Se les había dado ese día, para relajarse un poco. Sasuke y Kiba fueron envueltos por muchas chicas que los invitaban a bailar.

Sakura estaba sentada, bebiendo algo de vino. **— ¿No quieres bailar? —** preguntó Sasuke, sentándose a la par de ella. Sakura lo vio, tratando de entenderlo, de saber lo que él quería. Aun así aceptó, diciéndole que no era la forma correcta de pedirlo. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos. Bien, Sakura también tenía admiradores. Pero nadie podía negar lo bien que se veían, sigo diciendo. Verlos, ver cómo crecen, como tienen sentimientos, como se desenvuelven con los demás, como se permiten amarse; una vida diferente hubiera sido bien. Pero eran de una mafia, ahí se conocieron y ahí se enamoraron. Al menos eso pienso. De que ambos se gustan. Aunque hay alguien que no lo admitiría, al menos por ahora.

Naruto se escapó con Hinata, sólo estuvieron cuando a Naruto le entregaron su diploma, y de ahí cual neblina se esfumaron. Fueron a un parque a esas horas de la noche, bajo la luz de la Luna, y de las lámparas obvio. Estuvieron bailando, como si fueran sacados de una película romántica, bailaban, Naruto le daba una vuelta a Hinata, la abrazaba y la besaba. Estaba completamente feliz. De tenerla ahí, de tenerla para él, toda ella para él. Y todo él para ella.

 **—** **Eres hermosa. —** dijo viendo sus ojos aperlados. Ella llevaba su cabello suelto, un vestido blanco con detalles en la cintura. Naruto tocaba el cabello de ella, mientras se acercaba, su corazón latía mucho. El de ella también, ambos bailando al ritmo de sus corazón, al unísono. Naruto acerco su cara a la de ella. **—Te amo y lo seguiré haciendo siempre. —** dijo antes de unir sus labios. Nunca se cansaría de decirlo, la amaba. Era feliz. Y sus labios se unieron, ella se puso de puntitas y llevo sus brazos alrededor de la cabeza de él, mientras con su mano derecha tocaba su cabello. Naruto la atraía más a su cuerpo, la amaba, la amaba mucho. La agarró fuerte de su cintura, la levantó, eso provocó que el beso termine. Ella estaba a la misma altura de él.

 **—** **Eres muy fuerte Naruto-kun. —** dijo Hinata mientras reía. — **Yo también te amo mucho. —** dijo mientras le sonreía, sus ojos se veían hermoso bajo cualquier luz y su sonrisa igual. Naruto bajo su mano debajo de las piernas de ella para poder cargarla, y la llevo de esa forma hasta donde se encontraba la moto, ahí la bajo.

 **—** **Vamos. —** Sonreía tan amablemente, pero a su vez con picardía en su cara. Naruto extendió su brazo. Hinata sabía lo que significaba eso, su corazón latía más rápido. Agarró su mano y se subió en el asiento detrás de la moto. Lo abrazó fuertemente, hasta que llegaron a un apartamento amueblado que Naruto ya había comprado antes.

 **—** **Cuando podamos, me gustaría vivir juntos. —** dijo Naruto enseñándole el apartamento, el cual tenía todo lo necesario. Cocina, mesa, sofá, ya saben todo, de verdad todo. Naruto le enseñó rápido el lugar, y luego fue a la habitación. **—No creas que se me ha olvidado… Feliz Cumpleaños Hinata. —** dijo mientras le daba un regalo. Eran 2 dijes, ¿si se acuerdan de los collares de antes? Naruto había estado buscando unos dijes.

 **—** **Es que, nunca habíamos hablado de mi fecha de cumpleaños. —** dijo Hinata mientras sonreía por la sorpresa. Se quitaron los collares que llevaban y le colocaron los dijes, Naruto se dio la vuelta, dejando que Hinata le pusiera el collar, y después viceversa.

Hinata ya había tenido conversaciones con Kurenai acerca de lo que podrían hacer ellos ahora, así que estaba muy nerviosa, tanto en la plática como ahora. Naruto vio su nerviosismo, y le agarró la mano y la beso. Mientras lo hacía, levantó su cabeza, quería ver la expresión de ella. **— ¿Está bien? —** preguntó Naruto con un mejor auto-control del que esperaba, pero dependiendo de la respuesta de Hinata, lo iba a dejar ir. Ella lo beso. Se podía sentir nerviosismo y deseo. **—Está bien. —** dijo ella sonriendo.

 **Presente.**

 **—** **¿Dónde más querías ir? —** preguntó Naruto mientras ambos terminaban el desayuno que les acababan de llevar a su habitación.

 **—** **Pues sólo quería visitar ese museo. ¿Puedo ocupar su computadora y enviarle fotos a mi madre? —** Naruto aceptó, Kou le dijo que la iba a pasar ahí en la habitación o iba a ir a la piscina. Para Naruto el hecho de que el niño fuera independiente era muy normal por la forma en la que él vivió. Así que Naruto le dijo que iba a llegar entrando la noche, así que se asegurara de comer en los 3 tiempos.

Naruto fue a una tienda de ropa. Se compró un traje, y fue así al departamento de policías.

 **—** **Vengo buscando información sobre Sasuke de Konoha. Soy el detective Kou. —** dijo sin pensar, y decidido. A pesar de que ni siquiera había pensado en el nombre que diría, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Y se dio cuenta otra vez de lo tonto que son los policías. Porque le creyeron. Fueron a una habitación y ahí le mostraron testimonios creíbles de personas que lo habían visto, y la foto que desato el rumor. A un hombre de espaldas, atrás, en la parte de su hombro derecho se veía el tatuaje de Konoha. Cualquiera, literalmente que tuviera esa marca, sea o no sea de Konoha, sería arrestado en ese momento, pero la persona de la foto la revelo muchos días después, así que no se supo quién es. Pero se especulaba que seguía ahí. Naruto les hizo "ver" que debían de buscar todavía en esa zona, y más cosas así como todo un detective, y después de un rato de conversar salió de ese lugar.

Sabía que Sasuke no se encontraría en esa misma zona. Si es que todavía seguía en Kanazawa. Había intentado por el lado "bueno" buscar información, porque no sabía como sería o si alguien más estaría a cargo. Se dio cuenta de que no funcionaría sin ir a ese lugar con información de todo, bueno casi todo. En ese lugar ya había estado anteriormente, así que cruzo algunas calles, cruzó algunos patios, saltó algunos muros, paso por lugares solos, y llego a un lugar, todos jóvenes con armas en sus manos.

 **—** **Oh, vaya lío. —** dijo Naruto cuando los vio. No recordaba que fueran tantos, teniendo en cuenta que eso fue hace más de 10 años. A veces no piensa lo que hace, supongo que ya lo saben. **—Si no tuvieran sus armas, no pudieran contra mí. —** dijo Naruto, mientras sonría.

 **—** **¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta acá? —** dijo alguien al fondo abriendo paso para llegar hasta él.

 **—** **Los visite hace 10 años aproximadamente. —** dijo dándose vuelta, demostrando que no tenía miedo de ellos, observaba todo el lugar. **—Sólo quiero información… Sai. —** dijo viendo a un edificio.

 **—** **Bueno, los chicos saben toda la información de acá. Enseña algo. —** dijo mientras daba una sonrisa amablemente falsa. Naruto hizo caso, se quitó el saco que todavía llevaba puesto, también se quitó la camisa, quedándose solo con una camiseta de tirantes. Todavía tenía sus músculos bien marcados, enseño su hombro izquierdo. Y todos quedaron sorprendidos. **—El antiguo Konoha todavía está vivo. —** dijo Sai mientras miraba a los demás quienes dejaron su posición de ataque por una calmada, o más bien por defensiva. **— ¿Has venido por los rumores? —** preguntó.

 **—** **Sí, y hay algunas cosas que quiero conversar contigo. —** dijo. Pensando en que Sai podría ayudarles con lo de Akatsuki. Incluso si encontraba a Hinata, porque lo iba a hacer, quería venganza. Se la llevaron de su lado, y eso no podía quedarse así. Sai lo invito a pasar al edificio.

 **Hace 10 años.**

Hinata abrió sus ojos. Exactamente enfrente de ella estaba Naruto, incluso se veía bien durmiendo, se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Tan suave. Que no se si no despertó por eso, o porque en serio no se despierta por nada del mundo. También se levantó con lentitud de la cama, se puso una camisa que encontró en el armario que estaba ahí, y que recordaba habérselo visto a Naruto al menos una vez, y se dirigió a la cocina, estaba lleno el refrigerador, así que se puso a cocinar algo. Se acordó que ayer ni siquiera cenaron. Y a su vez se puso sonrojada al pensar en todo lo que pasó ayer.

 **—** **Hinata. —** decía Naruto mientras tocaba el lado de la cama en el que debería de estar ella, se despertó asustado por ello y se sentó de pronto. Pero comenzó a sentir un olor proveniente de la cocina. Escucho como su estómago hacia ruido. **—Oh cierto, ayer no comimos, bueno… —** dijo después de pensar en otra cosa mientras sonreía. Se puso un short. Y salió del cuarto. Mientras caminaba hacía ahí se aseguraba de que Hinata no tuviera nada entre sus manos. Llegó por atrás y la abrazo. — **Huele muy rico. —** dijo mientras observaba lo que estaba cocinando.

 **—** **Ve a sentarte Naruto-kun, ya estará la comida.**

Después del desayuno, de bañarse, de arreglarse. Después de pasar tan bello momento juntos. Fueron al edificio de Konoha. En el mismo instante que entraron, se escucharon 3 explosiones seguidas en esa zona. Naruto salió corriendo a la calle de al lado para observar mejor.

Había 3 zonas envueltas en fuego y humo. En el cielo había un helicóptero, el cual llevaba una manta de tela con las siguientes palabras:

 _"_ _No los podemos esperar más, espero estén listos._

 _Atte. Akatsuki."_

Y el caos empezó. Los noticieros anunciaban eso, incendios, explosiones, muertes, heridos; los hospitales y clínicas se estaban llenando. Desde ese lugar, Naruto podía escuchar los gritos de las personas, con terror. Con angustia. Hinata que estaba a su lado lo agarró de la mano, lo vio a los ojos preocupada. No esperaban eso, es más, ellos esperaban dar el primer golpe, y no así, no afectando a las personas. Ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Hiruzen.

 **—** **Qué bueno que están aquí. —** dijo el antes mencionado viéndolos entrar. En el momento que entraron, Kurenai fue a abrazar a Hinata. Todos estaban preocupados, temían que algo malo les hubiera pasado. Naruto pregunto por qué, y a ambos se les enseñó una carta:

 _"_ _Cuiden sus espaldas, que para este día en la noche. Uno de ustedes no se encontrará."_

Naruto agarró fuertemente la mano de Hinata. Lo apodero un miedo increíble, en ese momento para él, desaparecieron todos los de esa sala. Lo único que podía pensar era que no podía ser posible perderla a ella cuando estaban en lo mejor de su relación. Supongo que ya están suponiendo cosas. Naruto juró cuidar de Hinata. Y así la desesperación empezó.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Me he tardado un mundo, lo sé D: pero traigo el nuevo capitulo :3 y pues, ya llevo una parte del otro.

Gracias a todos.

En serio, gracias a todos los que han dejado Review, a los que le han dado "favorito" o "seguir" en el fanfic. Estoy en 1 favorito para cumplir una meta que esta en mi perfil! Así que, me han dado motivación para seguir, y también una amiga que me dijo que actualizara.

Espero sus Review guapos y hermosos :)

 **Lo que más me gusto escribir: "Con una sonrisa amablemente falsa."**

Cometí un gran error en los últimos dos capítulos :s así que por eso hay una edición, y probablemente (por eso) esta historia tiene más saltos al pasado y presente de lo habitual.


End file.
